¿Un juguetito?
by Meliza Malfoy
Summary: Publicación Autorizada by Bellatrix 2009.- Creo que hemos encontrado un juguetito escondido en las habitaciones del Innombrable –dijo la voz de uno de los Aurores a sus espaldas. - Ponedlo con los otros –dijo Harry, sin siquiera dignarse mirar. - Suéltenme, malditos bastardos, cuando Tom los encuentre los va a… Harry se quedó estático por largos segundos.
1. Chapter 1

**NOTA DE PUBLICACIÓN:** _Quiero agradecer a mi gran amiga Belatrix_2009 o Profesora McGonagall por darme permiso de subir sus historias y poder compartirla con ustedes._

**Resumen: **- Creo que hemos encontrado un juguetito escondido en las habitaciones del Innombrable –dijo la voz de uno de los Aurores a sus espaldas.  
- Ponedlo con los otros –dijo Harry, sin siquiera dignarse mirar.  
- Suéltenme, malditos bastardos, cuando Tom los encuentre los va a…  
Harry se quedó estático por largos segundos, tratando de regular su respiración.  
¡Esa voz!  
- ¡Cállate ya, mocoso del demonio! –le gritó otro de los Aurores.  
- ¡Hazme callar tú, imbécil!  
Harry se dio vuelta lentamente… Y tuvo que aferrarse del escritorio para no caer, pues una flojedad había invadido sus piernas.

**FORO PRINCIPAL DE LA AUTORA: **http "dos puntos" / / laslagrimasdelfenix "punto" forumfree "punto" it

* * *

**Capitulo Uno  
En San Mungo**

* * *

Al volver de la batalla se encontró con que el cuartel general de la Orden del Fénix había sido brutalmente atacado, Dedalus Diggle y Seamus Finnigan estaban despejando la entrada de cuerpos tanto de la Orden como de Mortífagos.

Harry saltó aquellos cuerpos y corrió a la segunda planta donde un pálido Remus Lupin frenó su carrera.

- ¿Y Draco?

- Voldemort… Voldemort vino en su busca, Harry.

El chico palideció notablemente.

- ¿Se lo ha llevado?

- No.

- ¿Draco está bien? –preguntó con un hilo de voz.

- Verás, Harry, Voldemort al descubrir que estaba embarazado se ha puesto furioso y lo ha torturado.

- ¿Torturado?

- Con Cruciatus, Harry…

- ¿Dónde está?

- En San Mungo.

Harry se volvió y comenzó a caminar, pero el hombre lobo avanzó hacia él, y lo tomó del brazo con fuerza.

- Estaba muy mal, Harry, puede que él o el bebé no lo logren.

- Lo lograrán, y luego buscaré al maldito bastardo.

- Harry…

- Lo lograrán, maldita sea –gritó Harry – ¿Dónde está el murciélago?

- No le digas así, Cachorro, está con Draco, apenas ha llegado se lo ha llevado con él a San Mungo.

- El debió de avisarnos de este ataque

- No digas eso, no lo sabía. Debiste ver su cara… Se puso como loco al ver como se encontraba Draco, es su padrino por Merlín, te ha demostrado de sobra lo que lo quiere.

Harry asintió en silencio

- Tienes razón –se pasó una mano por la frente – ¿Hay algo en lo que pueda ayudar?

- No, vete a ver a Draco… y acompaña a Severus, estaba muy mal.

- ¿Y cómo crees que estoy yo?

- Imagino que igual… Draco es la única familia que ambos tienen.

Harry volvió a asentir.

- ¿Han levantado los hechizos?

- Voldemort los hizo caer… No los hemos vuelto a levantar.

- Evacuen esto, vayan todos a la Mansión Potter –ordenó y se desapareció.

Nada más doblar por aquel pasillo, Harry vio a Severus Snape sentado en una silla, su cortina de pelo negro ocultaba su rostro, parecía una estatua.

Harry se acercó lentamente hacia él, verlo así fue un golpe rudo, se encontraba totalmente abatido y a sus pies había unas sospechosas gotitas.

- ¿Profesor? –llamó despacito.

- Se lo llevaron… No me han dejado estar con él –Severus no se movió.

- El estará bien, ¿verdad?

- No lo sé, Potter.

- ¿Cree que puedo entrar?

- No… él está muy grave…

Harry se dejó caer en la silla al lado del profesor, su ira se había evaporado rápidamente y contemplaba la puerta cerrada frente a él y sentía la respiración irregular de su profesor a su lado. Suspiró. Hubiera querido confortar al hombre de algún modo, sabía que Draco para él era toda su vida, pero su propio miedo no lo dejaba moverse.

Poco a poco la pequeña salita se fue llenando de gente, los Weasley, Hermione, Neville y Luna, Remus Lupin. Harry paseaba la salita de un lado a otro, impaciente, desesperado, pero nadie salía a darle razones, sólo veía el desfile de medimagos y enfermeras entrando y saliendo, sin abrir la boca, ante sus preguntas.

Harry volvió a mirar al Profesor de Pociones, seguía en la misma postura en que le encontrara él al llegar, sólo que las misteriosas gotitas continuaban apareciendo a sus pies, Remus trataba de que contestase sus tímidos esfuerzos de comunicación, pero no había vuelto a pronunciar palabras.

- Severus, ¿quieres un café? –preguntó por enésima vez Remus sentado a su lado, el hombre movió negativamente con la cabeza en un movimiento apenas perceptible – ¿Harry?

- No Remus, gracias, creo que no podría tragar nada.

Llevaban casi seis horas ahí cuando un medimago se apareció en la puerta con un bultito en los brazos, se escucharon exclamaciones ahogadas, pero nadie se movió, sólo Harry corrió hasta él y por fin Severus se movió lentamente como despertando de un largo sueño, Harry lo vio avanzar hacia ellos comprobando lo que ya se sospechaba, Severus tenía los ojos rojos e hinchados y llenos de desesperación, mientras sus labios temblaban levemente.

- Señor Potter, su hijo –dijo el medimago poniendo el bultito en los brazos del moreno.

Por los ojos de Harry comenzaron a fluir las lágrimas, con mano temblorosa levantó la mantita que cubría el rostro del pequeño, era tan pequeñito, tan colorado y arrugado, pero con una pelusilla rubia que apenas cubría su redonda cabecita, a Harry se le escapó una pequeña risa.

- Serás como tu papi, ¿eh?

- ¿Cuál será su nombre? –preguntó el médico, que permanecía con el rostro serio.

- Aldebarán –murmuró Severus Snape de pie a su lado.

A Harry jamás le había gustado ese nombre, pero su Dragón siempre le llamaba así cuando acariciaba su prominente vientre.

- Aldebarán –aceptó Harry, sin más dudas, si su Dragón y aquel hombre lo querían así, él ya no se opondría, ambos se lo merecían –Tendrás el nombre de una estrella como tu papi. Tome, profesor, cargue a su nieto –dijo Harry, poniéndole la criatura en los brazos al profesor.

Severus Snape tomó a la criatura como si de un cristal se tratase y todos pudieron ver como sonrió.

- Eres igual a papi cuando nació –dijo acariciando la cabecita del pequeño.

- Bueno, este pequeñito todavía tiene que hacerse unos exámenes –dijo el medimago cargando al bebé y entregándoselo a una enfermera que desapareció con él –Podréis disfrutarlo más tarde.

- ¿Puedo ver a Draco? –preguntó Harry hacia el medimago.

El semblante del medimago permaneció impasible.

- Sígame, señor Potter –y abrió la puerta, Harry le sonrió a Severus.

- Saldré enseguida para que puedas verle.

El profesor asintió débilmente, tratando de devolver aquella sonrisa confiada que le brindaba el moreno, vio como Harry Potter desaparecía por aquella puerta y se dejó caer apoyando su espalda en la pared.

Remus se acercó a él, sonriente.

- Por fin ha nacido, ¿no?

- Sí, se parece a Draco, aunque es todavía tan pequeño.

- ¿Te traigo ese café ahora? Pareces necesitarlo.

- Creo que me haría bien –Severus sonrió hacia su amante –Siento no haberte…

- ¡No! –el grito de Harry alertó a todos, y luego vino el sonido de cristales estallando por todos lados – ¡Draco, mi amor, Draco! ¡Dragón!

Severus Snape apartó bruscamente a Remus de su lado y se precipitó por aquella puerta, unas enfermeras intentaron detenerle, pero él las apartó fiero y siguió el sonido de la voz del Gryffindor y sus sollozos que lo único que repetían era el nombre de su Dragón, se detuvo frente a una puerta y llenó de aire sus pulmones y la empujó.

Vio al Gryffindor abrazando el pálido cuerpo de su Dragón, ¿no estaba demasiado… blanco? Se acercó a ellos.

- ¡Draco! –le llamaba Harry – ¡Háblame, mi amor, por favor!

- ¿Dragón? –le llamó Severus, desde el lugar donde se había quedado detenido.

- ¡Dicen que está muerto! –dijo Harry volviendo el rostro hacia él al escuchar su voz –Pero eso no es cierto, ¿verdad profesor? Él no puede habernos dejado. ¿Profesor?

En dos zancadas Severus Snape se puso a su lado y tomó la muñeca aun tibia de su Dragón con las suyas y buscó desesperadamente su pulso, sin encontrarlo.

"Debo controlarme, maldita sea, debe estar aquí –decía buscando el pulso –No lo encuentro, porque estoy nervioso, debo calmarme –pensaba desesperado –Mi Dragón Blanco no ha muerto, no puede estar muerto. Debía cuidar de su hijo y del idiota Gryffindor que sigue llamándole. Abre los ojos, Draco y contéstale, no le hagas sufrir más. ¿Dragón?"

Severus Snape sintió como la mano de su Draco resbalaba de la suya y caía pesadamente, y como el Gryffindor la apresaba en la suya.

- ¿Severus? –le llamó Harry, el profesor levantó la mirada hacia él y tragó saliva, y meneó lentamente la cabeza negando – ¡No, Draco! ¡Draco, amor, despierta! ¡Por favor!  
¡DRACO!

Severus vio como dos enfermeros se acercaban precedidos por el medimago.

- ¡Señor Potter!

- ¡Draco! ¡Amor! –el Gryffindor acariciaba la cabeza del chico, con ternura y desesperación.

Severus Snape fue retrocediendo lentamente hasta pegar la espalda en la pared y luego se dejó deslizar por ella, escondió la cara entre las manos y sollozó, mientras los gritos desgarradores del Gryffindor llamando a su Dragón penetraban en su mente y en su corazón como puñaladas.

¡Su dragón había muerto!

Severus Snape, levantó la cabeza al dejar de escuchar al moreno, y lo vio, le habían desmayado y los dos enfermeros le sacaban de ahí precedidos por el medimago, él no se movió de su posición y contempló el cuerpo de su ahijado sobre la camilla, se levantó lentamente y caminó hasta allí. Levantó el brazo que yacía colgando fuera de la camilla y lo acomodó sobre el pecho del rubio.

- Lo has hecho bien, mi amor, haz tenido un hermoso niño y se llamará Aldebarán –tomó el otro brazo de su querido ángel y lo puso sobre su pecho también –Cuidaré de él y de tu león, lo prometo, mi Dragón, cuidaré de ellos… Ahora descansa, te lo mereces.

- Severus, ven conmigo –la voz de Remus le llegó como si viniera desde muy lejos.

- Debo cuidar a mi Dragón, Remus, el Gryffindor volverá en seguida…

- Severus, por favor, ven conmigo.

El profesor levantó la mano y ordenó los mechones de cabello que caían sobre los ojos del chico muerto en la camilla.

- Se ve tan hermoso cuando está dormido.

Remus hizo un gesto de dolor. Tenía a Harry desmayado y siendo sedado a solo dos puertas de ahí y a un Severus Snape, que no estaba muy seguro, si había enloquecido o no igual que el moreno.

- ¿Severus?

- Dormirá para siempre ahora, Remus –dijo en un susurro –Lejos del dolor de saberse perseguido por su padre, pero nos dejó muy solos, Remus, a mí y al estúpido Gryffindor.

- Tú y Harry deben cuidar al pequeño Aldebarán, Severus. Tienes que ser fuerte. Ellos te necesitan, Draco hubiera querido que te hicieras cargo de ellos.

- Lo sé, Remus.

Severus Snape se inclinó sobre el cuerpo del chiquillo y depositó un suave beso en su frente.

- Cuidaré de ellos mi Dragón blanco –y cubrió su cuerpo con la blanca sábana, pero no cubrió su rostro y se dejó arrastrar por Remus fuera de allí.

Cuando llegaron a la salita, Remus y él vieron a todos llorando, pero silenciosos, quisieron acercarse al profesor para darle el pésame pero él se dejó caer en una silla y adoptó la misma posición en que le encontrara Harry, quedando inmóvil.

- Severus, ¿vienes conmigo?

- Esperaré a Potter.

- ¿Severus?

- Déjame en paz, Remus, esperaré a Potter y a mi Dragón, me iré con ellos

* * *

**Los invitamos a disfrutar de las historias que se estan subiendo en** _**"La Gala del Dragón" en mi perfil encontraran el enlace de la misma**_


	2. Chapter 2

**NOTA DE PUBLICACIÓN:** _Quiero agradecer a mi gran amiga Belatrix_2009 o Profesora McGonagall por darme permiso de subir sus historias y poder compartirla con ustedes._

**Resumen: **- Creo que hemos encontrado un juguetito escondido en las habitaciones del Innombrable –dijo la voz de uno de los Aurores a sus espaldas.  
- Ponedlo con los otros –dijo Harry, sin siquiera dignarse mirar.  
- Suéltenme, malditos bastardos, cuando Tom los encuentre los va a…  
Harry se quedó estático por largos segundos, tratando de regular su respiración.  
¡Esa voz!  
- ¡Cállate ya, mocoso del demonio! –le gritó otro de los Aurores.  
- ¡Hazme callar tú, imbécil!  
Harry se dio vuelta lentamente… Y tuvo que aferrarse del escritorio para no caer, pues una flojedad había invadido sus piernas.

**FORO PRINCIPAL DE LA AUTORA: **http "dos puntos" / / laslagrimasdelfenix "punto" forumfree "punto" it

* * *

**Capitulo Dos  
Siete años después**

* * *

Harry llevaba entre sus brazos un gran ramo de las rosas más hermosas y blancas que había podido encontrar en la Mansión Potter, se había levantado al amanecer para escogerlas y dirigirse lo más rápido que podía hacia la solitaria tumba que se encontraba al final de los vastos terrenos de su casa.

Sabía que ese día sería el único momento que podría estar a solas con su amado Dragón, sabía que más pronto de lo que él querría aparecerían su hijo y Severus Snape a saludarle por su cumpleaños y dejarle unas flores también. Luego vendrían los demás.

- Pero ahora estaremos solos, ¿verdad amor? –dijo depositando el ramo de rosas sobre la tumba de mármol blanco, bajo la cual descansaba su amado compañero.

Retiró las rosas depositadas allí el día anterior y vació el agua al florero de oro blanco donde siempre colocaba las suyas, y con un movimiento de varita le llenó de agua, empezó a poner uno por uno cada tallo dentro del recipiente.

- Te extraño, mucho, mi Dragón, cada día más. Pronto estarán aquí todos llenándote de flores por todos lados –Harry sonrió –Sé que los Malfoy no sois muy adictos a tanto sentimentalismo, mucho menos siendo Slytherin, pero comprende amor, estás rodeado de Gryffindor.

Harry terminó de acomodar las flores y acarició las letras que formaban el nombre "Draco Malfoy" y unas lágrimas comenzaron a descender por sus mejillas.

- Esta noche buscaremos tu estrella con Aldebarán, luego vendrá Severus y nos reñirá para que bajemos a la salita donde cortaremos el pastel de chocolate y beberemos refrescos celebrando tu cumpleaños, uno más desde que no estás con nosotros, no sé si es correcto, pero parece aliviarles a Sev y a Al poder hacerlo. Se siente tu presencia, mi amor, cuando estamos con Aldebarán, gracias por no habernos dejado tan solos, gracias por dejarme a nuestro hijo.

Harry se limpió las lágrimas y volvió a recorrer el frío mármol bajo sus palmas.

- Tu hijo en unos meses cumplirá los siete años, por primera vez ha querido que lo celebremos con una fiesta. A ti no te molesta, ¿verdad? Molly dice que no es malo, ¿sabes? Que aunque sea el mismo de tu partida no es malo, que Al es pequeño y necesita saber que no fue su culpa el que te separaran de nosotros. Tú entiendes, ¿verdad amor? Yo sé que sí. Es tan hermoso y tan Slytherin como tú –Harry volvió a sonreír –Seguro será el primer Potter en esa casa.

Harry suspiró profundamente, volviendo a acariciar el mármol.

- No me importa que vaya a Slytherin… Y no quiero realmente que Severus nos deje si llega a caer en Gryffindor… Tú sabes, ¿verdad amor? Le daría un infarto a nuestro viejo Severus.

- No estoy viejo, maldito Gryffindor, aun me queda mucha cuerda para seguir fastidiándole.

Harry se rió bajito y se volvió.

- No los sentí llegar –dijo tomando en sus brazos a su pequeño hijo.

- Hola papá –dijo limpiando con sus manitos las lágrimas que corrían por las mejillas del moreno –Abuelo dice que a él no le gustaría que lloráramos.

- Y tu abuelo tiene razón, mi pequeño Al, a papi Draco no le gustaban los llorones –sonrió Harry y depositó a su hijo en el piso

- Hola papi, Draco –gritó el niño feliz – ¡Feliz cumpleaños! Hoy tendremos tarta de chocolate –dijo dejando unas rosas color canela en otro de los floreros.

- Feliz cumpleaños, mi Dragón Blanco –dijo Severus depositando unas rosas rojas, mezcladas con Lyliums blancos dentro de otro de los floreros.

- Papi Draco, estoy aprendiendo a volar en escoba y abuelo me deja cortar las raíces cuando hace sus Pociones –dijo el niño recostándose sobre el mármol –Abuelo dice que debo ser tan bueno en Pociones como tú.

- Era el mejor en eso –rió Harry –cortaba, mezclaba y cocía, sin equivocarse nunca, era un maldito Pocionista como tu abuelo.

- No digas palabrotas o abuelo te castigará –le reprendió el niño –A papi Draco seguro no le gustaban.

- Pues claro que no le gustaban –declaró solemnemente Severus Snape.

- Excepto cuando se las lanzaba a un Gryffindor… Especialmente a uno.

- Pues, papi Draco lo hacía porque eras insoportable, así me lo dijo el abuelo –dijo el niño serio.

- Merlín, Draco, ¿lo ves? Se confabulan contra mí –rió el moreno, revolviendo el cabello de su hijo.

- Hoy cumpliría veinticuatro –dijo el Pocionista, en voz muy baja, mientras dejaba escapar un suspiro.

- Así es, Severus, ya son siete años desde que celebramos el último junto a él.

- ¿Crees que papi Draco me hubiese querido un montón? –preguntó el niño con los ojos brillantes.

- Seguro, más que un montón… Eras lo que más deseaba en este mundo –aseguró Harry con la voz rota.

- Le he traído mi snitch –dijo el pequeño depositando una cajita en medio de las flores que había colocadas.

- Seguro le gusta mucho –dijo Severus, acariciando el rubio y liso cabello del niño.

Unos pasos se escuchaban avanzando hacia ellos con rapidez, y los tres se volvieron.

- ¡Abuelo Remus! –exclamó el niño y echó a correr hacia el hombre castaño que se acercaba a ellos.

- Hola, mi pequeño Cachorro, ¿tan temprano andas en pie?

- Es el cumpleaños de papi Draco, ¿no te acordabas?

- Porque lo recordaba es que me he fugado de Hogwarts. ¿Cómo estás amor? –dijo acariciando el brazo del profesor de Pociones

- Bien, Remus.

- ¿Y tú, Cachorro?

- Tranquilo, Remus, pero echándole de menos como el primer día.

- Hola Draco, aquí estoy acompañando a este viejo gruñón como te prometí tantas veces –dijo el hombre lobo, volviéndose a la tumba, y escuchó bufar a su moreno, sonrió mientras depositaba un ramo de flores silvestres junto a las otras.

- ¿Cómo va todo en Hogwarts? –preguntó el Pocionista a Remus.

- Como siempre, aunque Minerva sigue insistiendo que te necesita para dirigir la casa Slytherin. Y en serio, Sev, nadie mejor que tú para manejarla.

- Tal vez cuando a Aldebarán le toque ingresar a Hogwarts, antes no –dijo Harry vehementemente – ¿Qué haríamos sin Severus? Al y yo no podríamos vivir.

- Aunque tu tono sea burlón, Gryffindor descerebrado, es la pura realidad.

- Abuelo no se irá –dijo el niño que había vuelto a recostarse sobre la tumba de mármol blanco –Se lo prometió a papi Draco, ¿verdad abuelo?

- Así es, mi pequeño Dragón –dijo Severus, inclinándose para depositar un suave beso en la frente del niño.

- ¿Vamos a desayunar? Tengo hambre, ¿saben?

- Pues vamos, pequeño Dragón –rió Severus.

Harry vio como el profesor de Pociones le tendía la mano al pequeño niño y luego entrelazaba su mano con la de Remus para tirar de él. El moreno les vio marcharse exhalando un suspiro, él daría su vida por poder hacer lo mismo. Entrelazar su mano con la de su Draco y con la otra llevar a su pequeño hijo a desayunar.

- Nos vemos esta medianoche, amor –dijo volviéndose hacia la tumba –No te olvides de nuestra cita –acarició una última vez la tumba de mármol blanco y echó a andar hacia su pequeño hijo que corría hacia él.

Harry apartó un poco las flores y se recostó de espaldas sobre la fría y blanca tumba, apoyando la cabeza sobre la lápida.

- Hola amor, tengo tantas cosas que preguntarte –dijo el chico en un susurro – ¿Cómo qué significan esos extraños sueños? Aquellos en que me llamas pidiéndome que vaya a buscarte. ¿Acaso quieres que nos reunamos, amor? Si es así no puedo complacerte, mi amado Dragón, todavía me queda mucho por hacer aquí… Primero vengar tu muerte y luego dejar a nuestro pequeño Aldebarán hecho un hombre.

Harry se recostó de lado y acarició el mármol blanco, tal y como si estuviera acariciando el cuerpo de su amante, con suavidad, con infinita ternura y una profunda nostalgia.

- ¿Cómo crees que lo estoy haciendo con Al, amor? A veces pienso que él que lo educa realmente es Severus –Harry rió bajito –Bueno, realmente lo educa él, ¿no? Ahora comprendo a lo que te referías cuando le defendías tan ardientemente, sé con certeza lo que debió significar su presencia para ti cuando eras niño… No sé qué habríamos hecho Aldebarán y yo sin su constante presencia…

Harry volvió a suspirar profundamente.

- Seguramente sin su continuo sostén me hubiese ido tras de ti, amor, y hubiese abandonado a Al… Claro que nunca hubiera llegado a ser un niño tan solitario y falta de cariño como lo fui yo, ahora entiendo la suerte que tuviste de tenerle a su lado, porque es la misma suerte que tenemos nosotros ahora.

Harry evocó la escena como si esta hubiese ocurrido el día anterior. Se hallaba sumido en la desesperación, le habían mantenido sedado por espacio de varias horas, pero ahora que había despertado, era incapaz de moverse, sólo quería morir. Morir para estar con Draco, morir para volver a ver los grises de él clavarse en los suyos, con el deseo impreso, morir para estar junto a Draco y sentir sus manos deslizándose por su cuerpo, acariciándolo, mimándolo, confortándolo.

Pero su Dragón Blanco había muerto y ya no regresarías más y él tampoco lo haría, apenas recuperara su varita, se iría en pos de su amado y le seguiría hasta donde pudieran estar juntos nuevamente, le pesase a quien le pesase. Ni siquiera había escuchado las súplicas de todos porque se levantase y fuera a ver a su bebé y se hiciera cargo de los papeles, para sepultar a su Draco, él moriría y ya.

Pero alguien quería otra cosa, Harry sintió como la puerta se abría de un empellón y lo vio. Venía con la túnica arrugada, los ojos eran apenas dos rendijas que se vislumbraban bajo la hinchazón de los párpados, y el negro había desaparecido bajo un color rojo, los labios temblaban y la palidez mortuoria que cubría su rostro le hacían parecer más un fantasma que un ser vivo.

- Mueve tu culo Gryffindor de esa cama, Potter.

- Déjame en paz, murciélago mal nacido.

Sintió como las mantas volaban hasta un rincón de la habitación.

- Si fuera por mí, te despacho yo mismo, gato sin cerebro, pero lamentablemente tienes que cuidar a mi nieto.

- Eso lo harás tú, ahora déjame en paz.

Sintió como una mano de hierro se apoderaba del cuello de su túnica y lo jalaba fuera de la cama del sanatorio, lo levantaba unos cuantos centímetros del suelo y lo estrellaba contra la pared.

- ¡Por Merlín que no será así! Tú embarazaste a mi Dragón Blanco, tú le hiciste ese hijo y ahora responderás por él, pedazo de cobarde de mierda.

- ¡Suéltame!

- ¿Acaso crees que Draco pasó esos nueve meses esperando el hijo que deseabas para que vengas tú y te dejes morir?

- ¡Él ya no está! ¡No está!

- Pero tu hijo sí, imbécil, y debes cuidar de él, ¿o acaso pretendes dejarle solo?

- Te tiene a ti.

- ¡Mira cobarde de mierda, no pienso cuidar de tu hijo y no permitiré que nadie más lo haga, así que mueve tu culo y ve a darle su biberón, porque te juro que si no lo haces, lo dejo morir de hambre! –le gritó Severus Snape, poniéndolo en el suelo y arrastrándolo tras él hasta sacarlo del cuarto, jalándolo por un pasillo y empujándolo dentro de un cuarto donde Remus Lupin sostenía el pequeño bulto que lloraba a voz en cuello.

Cuando Snape le soltó Harry se tambaleó y sintió como Remus Lupin le ponía el bebé en los brazos y Severus le estrellaba el biberón contra el pecho.

- ¡Hazlo callar de una puta vez!

Harry miró el amoratado rostro de su hijo llorando a voz en cuello, inconscientemente levantó el biberón que sostenía desmayadamente en su mano y lo acercó a la boca del bebé, éste inmediatamente, comenzó a succionar y su llanto cesó, abrió los ojitos hinchados por el prolongado llanto y los clavó en Harry, y éste pudo ver su verde esmeralda clavándose en los suyos.

- Tiene mis ojos –susurró –Pero será igual a Draco –dictaminó –Verdad que lo serás, ¿eh Aldebarán? ¿Serás tan hermoso como papi?

Harry levantó la mirada hacia Severus Snape y lo vio derrumbarse en una silla con la cara entre las manos, dejando escapar unos roncos sollozos. Harry se acercó hasta él y puso al bebé en sus brazos y el biberón. Severus comenzó a dárselo en silencio, mientras continuaba sollozando roncamente, al fin dijo.

- ¿Renuncias, Gryffindor?

- Ni los sueñes, Slytherin, pero necesitaré que estés conmigo.

Harry volvió a acariciar el mármol bajo sus manos y suspiró profundamente.

- En verdad no sabría que hacer sin él –le murmuró –Gracias por todo, mi amor, por Aldebarán y por el murciélago –sonrió –Son lo mejor de mi vida, ahora que ya no estás conmigo.

Harry se levantó de la tumba y echó a andar hacia la Mansión.

- ¿Cómo estuvo tu cita, Potter?

- Bien, Severus.

- Harry… –se acercó al moreno y le puso una mano en los hombros –Ya es hora que empieces a buscar una cita con una persona de carne y hueso.

- No me siento preparado para eso, Severus.

- Han pasado siete años, León, mi Dragón Blanco no querría que estuvieses solo.

- No lo estoy, los tengo a ustedes.

- Necesitas una pareja para compartir tu vida, para satisfacer las ansias de cualquier joven.

- Cubro mis necesidades, Severus.

- Con encuentros de una noche.

- Tengo a Anthony Goldstein.

- Ese arribista jamás llegará a ser una verdadera compañía, Harry, y lo sabes. Busca una persona que…

- No existe otro como Draco, Severus.

- No te digo que busques otro como Draco, digo que busques un compañero.

- Tal vez algún día llegue, Severus, por el momento me conformo con mis citas amorosas a medianoche a la luz de la luna.

- Sé que amaste a mi Dragón Blanco pero ya es hora de que le permitas marchar.

- Lo sé… Lo intentaré, ¿de acuerdo?

- De acuerdo.

- Ahora ve a dormir, mañana tienes esa redada.

- Ojala y atrape al madito ese de una vez por todas, ya me debe muchas, sobre todo la muerte de Draco.

* * *

**Los invitamos a disfrutar de las historias que se estan subiendo en** _**"La Gala del Dragón" en mi perfil encontraran el enlace de la misma**_


	3. Chapter 3

**NOTA DE PUBLICACIÓN:** _Quiero agradecer a mi gran amiga Belatrix_2009 o Profesora McGonagall por darme permiso de subir sus historias y poder compartirla con ustedes._

**Resumen: **- Creo que hemos encontrado un juguetito escondido en las habitaciones del Innombrable –dijo la voz de uno de los Aurores a sus espaldas.  
- Ponedlo con los otros –dijo Harry, sin siquiera dignarse mirar.  
- Suéltenme, malditos bastardos, cuando Tom los encuentre los va a…  
Harry se quedó estático por largos segundos, tratando de regular su respiración.  
¡Esa voz!  
- ¡Cállate ya, mocoso del demonio! –le gritó otro de los Aurores.  
- ¡Hazme callar tú, imbécil!  
Harry se dio vuelta lentamente… Y tuvo que aferrarse del escritorio para no caer, pues una flojedad había invadido sus piernas.

**FORO PRINCIPAL DE LA AUTORA: **http "dos puntos" / / laslagrimasdelfenix "punto" forumfree "punto" it

* * *

**Capitulo Tres  
Intento olvidarte**

* * *

Harry se dejó caer en el silloncito de la sala y cerró los ojos de forma cansada, Severus se acercó a él con una copa de Whisky de fuego y se la ofreció.

- ¿Qué sucedió?

- Debemos esperar hasta mañana creo, uno de los chicos descubrió que Voldemort tiene un hechizo de magia negra alrededor de la mansión, están trabajando en indagar cómo romperlo.

- Solo es un día más, Harry.

- Sólo espero que el maldito no vuelva a escabullírseme

- Vamos, Harry, cambia esa cara –dijo el profesor –Alguien te espera en el despacho y aunque no le tengo la más mínima simpatía, tal vez su visita te anime un poco.

- ¿Anthony está aquí?

- Sí, para mi desgracia, pero tal vez un buen revolcón te ayude a liberar la tensión.

- Eres tan crudo para decir las cosas, Severus –le sonrió Harry, poniéndose de pie.

- Solo recuerda que pienso que no sería el indicado para estar contigo y cuidar de Aldebarán.

- Descuida, no he pensado todavía en buscarme un compañero.

- Pues con éste es el que más te ha durado.

- Es el que menos me ha presionado y los otros solo fueron encuentros de una noche, Severus…

- Bueno, ve con él, me llevaré a Aldebarán a comer fuera si quieres.

- No te preocupes, no me acostaría con él aquí, me voy yo.

Harry abrió la puerta del despacho lentamente y contempló al joven castaño, sentado en una cómoda butaca y con un vaso de licor en sus manos, suspiró y luego se acercó a él. El chico se levantó rápidamente al verlo y esperó a que Harry estuviera a su lado para echarle los brazos al cuello.

- Hola mi héroe, pensé que nunca llegarías.

- Hola –dijo Harry simplemente, rodeando la cintura del chico y buscando sus labios, le dio un beso apasionado y urgente – ¿Nos vamos?

- Vaya, parece que me has echado de menos, ¿ni siquiera me pedirás que vea a tu hijo esta vez?

- Deja a Al fuera de esto, necesito tenerte ahora, vamos a tu departamento –dijo Harry, con voz autoritaria.

- ¿Y por qué no nos quedamos aquí y ocupamos tu cama por una vez?

- Eso está fuera de discusión.

- ¡Mierda! ¿Siempre seré tu puto amante?

- No empieces, ¿quieres? –dijo Harry con fastidio.

- Quiero ser tu pareja, Harry.

- Y lo que yo quiero es un buen revolcón, ¿quieres o no?

- Sí, maldita sea, vamos al departamento.

Harry sonrió y lo arrastró hasta la chimenea.

Harry se abalanzó sobre el castaño y comenzó a desnudarlo con urgencia. Hacia casi un mes que no se acostaba con nadie, y como decía Severus era un buen método para liberar tensiones.

Arrastró al chico hacia su dormitorio y comenzó a desnudarse rápidamente también. Cuando estaba ya desnudo se recostó en la cama y abrió las piernas hacia Anthony.

- Ya sabes lo que debes hacer, ¿no? –sonrió con deseo.

- Sí, solo que podías pedirlo con más cariño –dijo el chico ubicándose entre sus piernas y comenzando a lamer la erección del moreno.

- Sólo hazlo, castañito, echaba de menos una buena lamida tuya.

- Seguro no le hablabas a él como lo haces conmigo.

Harry se incorporó rápidamente en la cama y jaló los brazos del chico hasta ponerlo a su altura.

- Nunca vuelvas a meter a Draco en esta cama, si  
quieres que te folle. Nunca vuelvas a nombrarlo, ¿has entendido?

El chico le miró un poco atemorizado, pero asintió suavemente.

Harry rodó sobre el chico y lo obligó a abrir las piernas con las suyas. Sin prepararlo ni nada, le embistió haciendo que el chico jadeara y soltara un gemido de dolor.

Harry buscó sus labios y le besó con pasión, pero sin atisbo de ternura.

- Lo único que quiero es olvidar lo que le extraño –dijo el moreno comenzando a moverse dentro del chico –Y tú nunca ayudas.

- Lo siento, Harry –dijo el chico aferrando sus hombros.

La expresión del moreno se apaciguó.

- Vamos Tony, mueve esas caderas tuyas, lo haces tan sexy.

El chico flexionó sus piernas e inició un movimiento irregular bajo Harry, a éste le pareció bastante pusilánime al recordar como su Dragón podía moverlas con ritmo y fuerza bajo su cuerpo, trató de no pensar en eso y concentrarse en el chico que tenía bajo él, no era como su Dragón, pero bastaría para desahogarse esa noche.

Comenzó a embestir con más fuerza al chico, logrando arrancar los más variados gemidos de placer y un montón de palabras de cariño del castaño, que él apenas si escuchaba.

Una vez inmerso en el acto, Harry no podía evitar imaginar que con el que estaba era su Dragón, había cerrado los ojos y se lo imaginaba moviéndose bajo él, y tenía que morderse los labios para no gritar su nombre en cada embestida, y dominar los inmensos deseos de echarse llorar al no poder reconocer su cuerpo bajo el suyo.

Concentró su pensamiento en la sensación de estar dentro de otro, de su miembro atrapado en la estrecha cavidad, de las caricias del chico sobre su cuerpo, de los labios que besaban su cuello, de los dientes que mordían su hombro, de las manos aferrando sus nalgas.

- ¡Oh mierda! –gritó Harry, y comenzó a embestir más fuerte al chico, incorporándose un poco para que Anthony pudiera deslizar su mano hasta su propio miembro, buscando el orgasmo.

Sintió como el castaño se derramaba, golpeando su pecho el líquido caliente, los espasmos en la cavidad y embistió con más fuerza, llegando al orgasmo también. Se dejó caer sobre el chico y permitió que este le besara.

Abrió los ojos lentamente para encontrarse con el rostro de Anthony Goldstein, sonriéndole con ternura.

- Has estado un poco rudo, héroe.

- Lo siento, Tony –dijo Harry saliendo del chico y recostándose a su lado –Es que hace un mes que no te veía.

- Porque tú no has querido –reprochó suavemente el castaño.

- He tenido mucho trabajo.

- ¿Quieres que salgamos este domingo a dar una vuelta por ahí con tu hijo?

- Pensé que Aldebarán te molestaba –dijo Harry  
encendiendo un cigarrillo.

- He comprendido que es una parte tuya.

- Y de Draco.

- Ahora eres tú el que lo mete en esta cama –alegó el castaño, tapándose con la sábana bruscamente.

- Es que es por esa razón que tú no querías saber nada de él, ¿recuerdas?

- Bueno, fue Malfoy el que se metió entre los dos, ¿no?

- En ese tiempo solo eran unos revolcones y ya Tony, no teníamos nada serio, luego llegó  
Draco y me enamoré.

- Él no llegó, siempre estuvo ahí, pero no hizo más que ver que estabas conmigo…

- No sigas, ¿quieres? Sólo se dio cuenta que yo le gustaba y…

- ¿Salimos este domingo? –cortó el chico cabreado. No quería hablar del maldito rubio, que aun muerto seguía interponiéndose entre Harry y él.

- Pues hubo un tiempo que lo pretendí, quiero decir que te acercaras a él, pero ahora…

- ¿Qué?

- No sé, Tony, no estoy seguro de querer formar otra familia en este preciso momento.

- ¡Mierda, Harry! ¿Entonces por qué sigues acostándote conmigo?

- Porque tú me dejas follarte –contestó rudo, se levantó y comenzó a vestirse.

- Vamos, no te enojes, regresa aquí. Dijiste que te quedarías.

- Ya no me apetece –dijo el moreno, abrochándose los zapatos.

- Lo siento, Harry, no te vayas, te juro que no habrán más reproches.

- Intento olvidarle, ¿sabes? Lo intento todos los días, pero parece que nadie logra entender que no pueden ocupar su lugar –se volvió hacia el castaño –Si me quieres, no intentes sustituirle, gánate tu propio lugar.

- Lo intento, pero tú me haces a un lado siempre, como lo estás haciendo ahora.

- Me voy, que descanses –Harry empezó a caminar, pero la voz del chico castaño lo detuvo.

- Claro te has descargado, es para lo único que te sirvo, ¿verdad?

- Si no te gusta como son las cosas, tienes una muy sencilla solución en tus manos, no me busques más.

- ¡Vete a la mierda! –gritó el castaño, ahogando un sollozo.

Harry ni siquiera se volvió. Salió hacia la salita del pequeño departamento y desapareció entre las llamas verde esmeraldas de la chimenea.

Harry caminó por los jardines con paso apresurado hasta llegar frente a la tumba de mármol blanco, se arrodilló sobre ella y se cubrió la cara con las manos.

- Vengo de acostarme con Tony, amor, pero tú estabas ahí, en mi piel, en mis labios, en mis gemidos, en mi corazón. Intento olvidarte, pero tú no me lo pones fácil, ¿sabes? Tu recuerdo me inunda, me llena el alma y los sentidos. Te extraño tanto, amor. ¡Me has dejado tan solo!

Harry se recostó y le echó una mirada a su reloj.

- Son casi las doce, amor. Pensé que por primera vez podría faltar a nuestra cita, pero ya ves, ¿estás contento, mi ángel? Seguimos juntos. Solo espera un poco más, amor, sólo te pido eso, unos pocos años más, hasta que Al pueda valerse por si mismo y estaremos de nuevo juntos.

- ¡Levántate de ahí, Gryffindor! –dijo una voz dura a sus espaldas, Harry se sentó.

- Déjanos solos, Severus.

- Creí que estarías con Goldstein.

- ¿Viniste a acompañarle? ¿Pensaste que no vendría?

- Esa era la idea, ¿no? Que no vinieras.

- Lo intenté, Severus, juro que lo intenté, pero él no es Draco.

- Nunca nadie será Draco, Gryffindor estúpido, pero debes rehacer tu vida. Te agradezco tu fidelidad a su recuerdo, pero ya basta, solo tienes veinticuatro años, Harry, eres joven y debes buscar tu felicidad. Él no querría que te consumieras por su recuerdo. Él querría que vivieras, que fueras feliz.

- No sabes lo que él querría… Nadie puede saberlo, porque lo mataron, porque me lo quitaron –gritó el chico dolido.

- Te lo he dicho mil veces, idiota, él me dijo mil veces que si le pasaba algo velara porque tú fueras feliz, pero si sigues así nunca lo serás.

- Lo intento.

- Pues pon más empeño, búscate un buen chico, enlázate y ten un montón de críos que le hagan compañía a Aldebarán. Hazme de nuevo abuelo, maldita sea, deja que cumpla la promesa que le hice a mi Dragón.

Harry se puso de pie y como un chiquillo puso la cabeza sobre el pecho del profesor y sollozó.

- No puedo, Severus, lo amo tanto…

- Está bien, Gryffindor, dejemos esto por ahora –dijo el profesor llenando de aire sus pulmones –Ve a dormir, creo que Al se meterá en tu cama esta noche, el estúpido de Weasley le ha contado una historia de muggles cazando brujos y lo ha puesto nervioso.

- Recuerda que mate a Ron por la mañana –se rió bajito el moreno entre sus lágrimas.

- Te lo recordaré, pero dudo que cumplas mi deseo. Vamos Gryffindor.

- Buenas noches, amor –dijo Harry hacia la tumba

- Buenas noches, mi Dragón blanco –y Severus jaló a Harry para llevarlo hasta la mansión.


	4. Chapter 4

**NOTA DE PUBLICACIÓN:** _Quiero agradecer a mi gran amiga Belatrix_2009 o Profesora McGonagall por darme permiso de subir sus historias y poder compartirla con ustedes._

**Resumen: **- Creo que hemos encontrado un juguetito escondido en las habitaciones del Innombrable –dijo la voz de uno de los Aurores a sus espaldas.  
- Ponedlo con los otros –dijo Harry, sin siquiera dignarse mirar.  
- Suéltenme, malditos bastardos, cuando Tom los encuentre los va a…  
Harry se quedó estático por largos segundos, tratando de regular su respiración.  
¡Esa voz!  
- ¡Cállate ya, mocoso del demonio! –le gritó otro de los Aurores.  
- ¡Hazme callar tú, imbécil!  
Harry se dio vuelta lentamente… Y tuvo que aferrarse del escritorio para no caer, pues una flojedad había invadido sus piernas.

**FORO PRINCIPAL DE LA AUTORA: **http "dos puntos" / / laslagrimasdelfenix "punto" forumfree "punto" it

* * *

**Capitulo Cuatro  
¿Un juguetito?**

* * *

Harry se encontraba en el despacho de la mansión Riddle, revolviendo por aquí y por allá por si encontraba algo que le sirviera para localizar al madito desgraciado que se le había vuelto a escurrir de las manos como si fuera agua. Llevaba siete malditos años, escondiéndose como una vulgar rata sin darle la cara y él rumiando su venganza.  
Pero no había nada.  
- Creo que hemos encontrado un juguetito escondido en las habitaciones del Innombrable –dijo la voz de uno de los Aurores a sus espaldas.  
- Ponedlo con los otros –dijo Harry, sin siquiera dignarse mirar.  
- Suéltenme, malditos bastardos, cuando Tom los encuentre los va a…  
Harry se quedó estático por largos segundos, tratando de regular su respiración.  
¡Esa voz!  
- ¡Cállate ya, mocoso del demonio! –le gritó otro de los Aurores.  
- ¡Hazme callar tú, imbécil!  
Harry se dio vuelta lentamente… Y tuvo que aferrarse del escritorio para no caer, pues una flojedad había invadido sus piernas. Era él, su Draco, allí, atrapado entre los dos Aurores.  
- Esperad –dijo hacia los Aurores que ya arrastraban al chico fuera del despacho.  
Harry se obligó a permanecer con su habitual sangre fría, mientras se acercaba lentamente hacia el grupo.  
Al acercarse pudo notar con más claridad que el chico frente a él era casi un niño, no pasaría de los quince años. Se parecía a Draco como si fueran dos gotas de agua, sólo que el chico frente a él lucía más delgado y más pequeño que su Dragón, cuando era tan joven como él, llevaba el cabello largo, más abajo de los hombros, su Dragón siempre llevaba el pelo corto, pero por lo demás…  
- ¿Qué edad tienes?  
- Catorce –dijo el chico, intimidado pese a todo ante la imponente figura de Harry.  
Harry le echó una mirada a los Aurores, y decidió interrogar al chico a solas.  
- Seguid revisando la casa, yo me encargaré de él.  
El chico alisó su camisa, tal como lo hacia Draco, eliminando unas invisibles arrugas de ella, Harry hubiera sonreído, si el gesto no hubiera sido tan perturbador, llenándolo de recuerdos.  
- ¿Cuál es tu nombre?  
- Draco.  
- ¿Draco?  
- Draco Lucius Malfoy Black y cuando Tom te encuentre te desollará vivo.  
Harry había palidecido notoriamente, y el chico ufano había sonreído de esa manera ladeada que tenía por costumbre usar su Dragón.  
- ¿Te has asustado? –se mofó el chico.  
- ¿Draco Malfoy?  
- Aja.  
Harry volvió a examinarlo nuevamente de pies a cabeza, el chico llevaba unos ajustadísimos pantalones de cuero negro y una camisa que se pegaba a su cuerpo como si fuera parte de él. Iba descalzo, lucía extremadamente, ¿sexy?  
- ¿Qué hacías escondido?  
- No estaba escondido –refutó el muchacho ofendido –Ellos se metieron en mi cuarto amenazándome con las estúpidas varitas. No tengo por qué esconderme, Tom sabe como encontrarme.  
- Mmm… ¿Y qué eres de Tom Riddle?  
- No digas su nombre, estúpido Auror, para ti es el Señor Oscuro, ¿escuchaste?  
- Bien –dijo Harry con paciencia – ¿Y qué eres del Señor Oscuro?  
- Soy su favorito.  
- ¿Su amante?  
- Aja –contestó el chico con total desparpajo, pero parecía estarse poniendo un poco nervioso.  
- ¿Eres hijo de Lucius Malfoy?  
- Su único hijo y heredero.  
- ¿Y dónde está él?  
- Con Tom, supongo.  
Harry notó que el chico empezaba a inquietarse con cada segundo que pasaba, se empezó a mover por la salita con ágiles y felinos movimientos, cada uno impregnado de una sutil seducción.  
- ¿Tu varita?  
El chico se volvió hacia él y Harry lo vio enrojecer levemente.  
- No tengo –se encogió de hombros –Tom dice que no necesito tener una.  
- ¿No sabes hacer magia?  
- No –otro encogimiento de hombros, Harry lo vio detenerse frente a una cajita de plata de encima de la mesa del despacho y sacar un cigarrillo. Lo vio apartar de un manotazo los papeles y sentarse sobre ella, con las piernas cruzadas a la usanza de los indios y fumar con deleite.  
- ¿Cómo te llamas? –preguntó el chico.  
- Harry Potter.  
El chico le miró con los ojos muy abiertos, durante unos segundos y luego se echó a reír, mientras entornaba los ojos.  
- Eres el estúpido mestizo. ¡Demonios! Cuando le cuente a Tom que te he conocido se enfadará.  
- ¿Por qué?  
- No lo sé, una vez cuando era más pequeño pregunté si podía ver una foto tuya, tenía curiosidad, pero él se enfadó y me castigó.  
- ¿Cómo?  
- Unos cuantos latigazos… Menos mal que luego me cura él mismo, no me gusta tener marcas en mi piel –el chico apagó el cigarrillo. Sus miradas iban de la puerta a Harry y comenzaba a parecer realmente asustado por algo.  
- ¿Por qué estabas solo acá?  
- Tom no me lleva a sus reuniones, ¿sabes?  
- ¿Por qué no?  
- Dice que debo esperarlo aquí luciendo sexy, ese es mi trabajo –rió el chiquillo.  
- ¿Y te gusta tu trabajo?  
- No me quejo –el chico se levantó y se puso muy cerca del moreno, que parpadeó nervioso – ¿Puedo ver tu cicatriz? –y sin esperar respuesta apartó el mechón de pelo negro de la frente de Harry, provocando un escalofrío en el moreno ante la suavidad de esas manos que se sentían tan conocidas.  
Pero eso debía ser una trampa, aunque no daba con la solución de por qué el chiquillo tenía la apariencia de su Dragón y por qué decía llamarse como él. Harry atrapó esa mano con brusquedad y la retorció un poco apartándola de él.  
- Ey, cuidado, me haces daño y me dejarás un moretón y Tom se enfadará conmigo.  
Harry lo soltó y el chico se sobó la muñeca.  
- Me gusta tu cicatriz –dijo y comenzó a pasear de nuevo por el salón, sus movimientos tenían la misma sensualidad de antes, pero sus manos se retorcían nerviosas y su respiración se agitaba por momentos.  
- Y dime, ¿cuánto tiempo llevas con el Señor Oscuro?  
- Siete años – dijo el chiquillo, mientras se volvía a Harry, para encararlo – ¿Me llevarás a Azkabán?  
- ¿Debería hacerlo?  
- Tom dice que no debo dejar que los Aurores me vean, ni pasear por lo alrededores, nadie debe verme, excepto por los Mortífagos. Dice que tú harías que me encerraran allí.  
Me castigará cuando lo sepa. Se supone que debía esconderme si algo así pasaba.  
El chico ya empezaba a mostrar claros signos de su miedo y se le estaban llenando los ojos de lágrimas.  
- Tom ya debería haber enviado por mí –susurró.  
De pronto el chico levantó la mirada con presteza hacia Harry y sonrió, sus ojos se llenaron de una clara señal de triunfo y entonces Harry lo vio, un pequeño destello azul que comenzaba a expandirse por un medallón que el chico portaba en el cuello. Harry ágilmente levantó su varita y conjuró.  
- ¡Diffindo! ¡Repulso!  
El chico abrió los ojos de asombro al sentir como el peso del medallón desaparecía de su cuello y el medallón volaba lejos de él.  
- ¡No! –gritó y trató de correr hacia él, pero Harry lo tomó de un brazo deteniéndolo.  
El medallón brilló intensamente por un segundo y luego desapareció, el chico se volvió hacia él y arremetió a golpes contra el pecho del moreno.  
- ¡No! ¡No! ¡Estúpido mestizo! Me castigará por tu culpa –el chico dejó correr las lágrimas, mientras golpeaba con mayor fuerza al moreno –Me lo había advertido, maldito hijo de perra –golpeó al moreno otra vez casi sin fuerzas ya y ahogado por los sollozos –tendré que acostarme con sus estúpidos Mortífagos por tu culpa. Dejaré de ser su favorito, me quitaste el estúpido traslador. Tom se enfadará y me castigará, perderé mis privilegios por tu culpa, se supone que nadie debía verme.  
El chico estaba totalmente descontrolado y asustado y a Harry se le partió el corazón, lo sostuvo firmemente por los brazos.  
- ¡Draco! –le llamó.  
- Me castigará por tu culpa –repitió el chiquillo.  
- No lo hará.  
- Sí, me obligará a acostarme con ellos y no quiero.  
- No dejaré que te castigue, Draco.  
- No podrás impedirlo, maldito mestizo de mierda.  
- Draco…  
- Déjame ir –rogó –Tal vez si me escondo aquí, en los calabozos, pueda decirle que al correr perdí el medallón y me castigará menos… Tal vez ni se entere que ustedes me han visto… déjame ir… Mi padre seguro que viene a buscarme…  
- ¿Sabes dónde encontrarles?  
- No, nunca he salido de aquí, déjame ir…  
- No puedo hacerlo.  
El chiquillo se dejó caer sentado en un silloncito y encogió las piernas hasta tocar su pecho y las rodeó con sus brazos mientras apoyaba su frente en ella, mientras seguía llorando en silencio.  
Harry echó varios hechizos para que el pequeño no pudiera salir de la habitación y luego selló la chimenea.  
- Vendré enseguida, ¿de acuerdo?  
El chiquillo no le contestó y Harry salió cerrando tras él, buscó a sus Aurores y se informó de cuántos y cuáles eran los Mortífagos capturados. La gran redada que habían preparado se había reducido a la detención de cinco Mortífagos de menor cuantía y un chiquillo de catorce años. ¡Maldito Voldemort!  
- ¿Qué hará con el chiquillo, señor?  
- Es un crío, lo pondré bajo la vigilancia de la Orden.  
- Cuando le encontramos parecía muy asustado, pero ni siquiera sacó la varita.  
- Es que no la tiene, al parecer, jamás ha recibido educación mágica.  
- ¿Es un prisionero?  
- Al parecer, ahora mismo está muy asustado, la Orden se encargará de él, doy por descontado que no hablaréis de él en el Ministerio, ya saben como son, lo enviarán a Azkabán primero y averiguarán después.  
- No se preocupe, jefe.  
- Voy a llevar al pequeño al cuartel de la Orden.  
- Entendido, nos veremos mañana jefe, alistaré los informes.  
- Vale, gracias.


	5. Chapter 5

**NOTA DE PUBLICACIÓN:** **NO ES UNA TRADUCCIÓN.** _Quiero agradecer a mi gran amiga Belatrix_2009 o Profesora McGonagall por darme permiso de subir sus historias y poder compartirla con ustedes._

**Resumen: **- Creo que hemos encontrado un juguetito escondido en las habitaciones del Innombrable –dijo la voz de uno de los Aurores a sus espaldas.  
- Ponedlo con los otros –dijo Harry, sin siquiera dignarse mirar.  
- Suéltenme, malditos bastardos, cuando Tom los encuentre los va a…  
Harry se quedó estático por largos segundos, tratando de regular su respiración.  
¡Esa voz!  
- ¡Cállate ya, mocoso del demonio! –le gritó otro de los Aurores.  
- ¡Hazme callar tú, imbécil!  
Harry se dio vuelta lentamente… Y tuvo que aferrarse del escritorio para no caer, pues una flojedad había invadido sus piernas.

**FORO PRINCIPAL DE LA AUTORA: **http "dos puntos" / / laslagrimasdelfenix "punto" forumfree "punto" it

* * *

**Capitulo Cinco  
Mansión Potter**

* * *

Harry volvió al despacho, en el camino había recogido una capa de Mortífago de mano de uno de sus Aurores. Al entrar vio al chico en la misma posición que lo había dejado varios minutos antes, aun lloraba despacito.  
- Ven acá –le llamó suavemente.  
El chico se puso de pie y se acercó dócilmente, Harry le echó la capa por los hombros envolviéndolo y le puso la capucha que ocultaba totalmente su rostro.  
- ¿Me llevarás a Azkabán, mestizo? –preguntó bajito y Harry suspiró, maldito crío arrogante.  
- No, te llevaré a un lugar donde podamos cuidar de ti.  
- Pero Tom se enfadará y me castigará –volvió a repetir.  
- No lo hará.  
- Me tendré que acostar con sus asquerosos Mortífagos –sollozó el chico.  
- Cuidaré de ti.  
- Tom te matará y luego me castigará.  
- Vamos.  
- Pero….  
- Por Merlín, ¿te quieres callar? –repuso a punto de estallar. El chico retrocedió unos pasos.  
Harry trató de tranquilizarse.  
- No quise gritar, ven acá –Harry sacó el hechizo que sellaba la chimenea y se introdujo en ella jalando al pequeño rubio, lo tomó por la cintura pegándolo contra su pecho y lanzó los polvos Flú.  
- ¡Cuartel General de la Orden del Fénix!

Harry salió de la chimenea y soltó lentamente al muchacho, no sin antes murmurarle.  
- No te quites la capa.  
Lo vio asentir débilmente  
Muchas varitas se dirigieron instantáneamente hacia el encapuchado y este retrocedió unos pasos.  
- Tranquilos, es un pequeño invitado, necesita protección.  
- ¿Pequeño? –preguntó Hermione, que en ese momento le daba de comer a su pequeña hija de tres años.  
- Nuestro invitado solo tiene catorce años.  
- Oh, por Merlín –dijo Molly acercándose hacia él –Seguro tienes hambre, ¿verdad?  
- Ehh… veremos eso más tarde, Molly, ahora lo instalaré en mi habitación para que descanse.  
Harry vio como Hermione enarcaba una ceja y examinaba nuevamente a su acompañante, se mordió los labios al ver unos pequeños pies descalzos.  
- ¿Le ha torturado?  
- No lo sé con certeza, ¿me acompañas Hermione?  
- Claro. Molly, ¿te puedes encargar de Rose?  
Harry le hizo una pequeña e imperceptible seña a Ron que también se puso de pie.  
- ¿Y mi pequeño Aldebarán?  
- En el cuarto de Severus, ayudándole a preparar una poción.  
- Lo veré más tarde, entonces.  
Se volvió hacia el pequeño a su lado y le tomó un brazo instándolo a seguirlo, el chico lo siguió otra vez dócilmente.

- Esperen un momento –les dijo a Hermione y Ron, que intercambiaron una mirada, se introdujo en la habitación seguido del chico.  
- Es mi habitación, puedes usar lo que quieras, ¿vale?  
- Vale, mestizo –dijo el chico sin moverse y sin quitarse la capucha.  
- Volveré en un momento.  
- Bien.  
Harry salió de nuevo al pasillo y les hizo una seña a sus amigos para que le siguieran hasta su despacho que había instalado en la habitación contigua.  
- Quiero que veáis algo –dijo echando un hechizo a la pared, la cual pareció difuminarse y pudieron contemplar su habitación, donde el chico permanecía en el mismo lugar que Harry lo había dejado, sin moverse y aun con la capucha puesta.  
- ¿Quién es?  
- Si se los digo creerán que me he vuelto loco –dijo el moreno –Vamos quítate la capa, maldito chiquillo –dijo el Gryffindor impaciente.  
- ¿Harry?  
- Esperen, por favor.  
Al fin Harry lo vio caminar hasta la puerta y girar el pomo y abrirla un poco, luego volvió a cerrarla y dio unos pasos nerviosos por la habitación. Se acercó al ventanal y abrió un poco la ventana, y por fin lo hizo se sacó la capa y caminó directo hasta donde ellos se encontraban.  
- ¡Merlín! –exclamó Hermione y se dejó caer contra el pelirrojo – ¡Es Draco!  
- ¡Por todos los Demonios! –dijo Ron, sujetando con fuerza a su esposa.  
El chico parecía contemplar con asombro el cuadro que se encontraba en esa pared, justamente uno de Draco que había sido pintado por Luna pocos meses antes de que Draco muriera, el chico pareció retroceder un poco asustado y acarició sus propias facciones.  
- ¿Quién es? –preguntó Hermione con un hilo de voz.  
- Dice llamarse Draco Lucius Malfoy Black, único hijo y heredero de Lucius Malfoy –dijo Harry mirando fijamente a sus amigos –Es el amante de Voldemort.

Severus Snape entró tras el pelirrojo con aire de fastidio.  
- Me vas a arruinar la poción que estoy preparando, Potter –dijo con enfado.  
- Lo siento, Severus, pero creo que debes ver esto.  
Harry hizo el mismo hechizo y Snape apoyó sus manos con mucha fuerza sobre el escritorio.  
- ¡Mi Dragón! –pero pareció reaccionar, volviéndose con furia hacia el moreno – ¿Qué clase de estúpida broma es esta, Potter? –gritó colérico.  
- Te aseguro que no es ninguna broma, Severus, lo encontré en la Mansión Riddle.  
- ¿Poción multijugos? –preguntó Severus con los ojos brillantes y Harry supo que estaba sintiendo lo mismo que él.  
- No, lleva más de dos horas en mi compañía y no ha bebido nada.  
- ¿Hechizo glamour?  
- Tampoco, fue lo primero que comprobé, lo hice nada más verlo, uno no verbal.  
- ¡Merlín! Podría pasar perfectamente por Draco a los doce años.  
- Sólo que dice tener catorce.  
- ¿Por qué lo has traído?  
- Dice llamarse Draco Lucius Malfoy Black.  
- ¿Por qué?  
- No lo sé. Pero tiene su misma voz, Severus, hasta algunos de sus gestos… Me parece ver y escuchar a Draco.  
- Eso es imposible, Potter.  
- Mierda, ya lo sé, ¿pero cómo lo explicas? Córtale el pelo, vístelo tan elegante como Draco solía vestirse, échale unos kilos de más y quítale todos esos movimientos gatunos que muestra y es el doble de Draco.  
Harry y Severus observaron como al fin el chico se cansaba de dar vueltas por el cuarto y se tendió sobre la alfombra de lado, luciendo tan sensual como si estuviera posando para una fotografía, Harry le vio sacar la cajita de plata, ¿en qué momento la había guardado? Sacó un cigarrillo y con un movimiento de su mano lo encendió.  
- El puto crío es mago –exclamó Harry, con sobresalto – ¿Cómo no me percaté antes?  
- ¿Lo dudabas? –preguntó Severus.  
- Según él, Voldemort no le deja usar varita, dice que no la necesita.  
- ¿Y qué mierda hace al lado de Voldemort?  
- ¿No es obvio? –preguntó Harry, con mal contenida rabia –Es su perra, él se llama su favorito.  
- Pero si es solo un crío.  
- ¿Pero no lo ves?  
- Mmm…  
Harry vio entrar a su pequeño hijo a la habitación y como ambos chicos se quedaban viendo el uno al otro con asombro.  
- ¡Aldebarán! –y Harry intentó ir por él.  
- Espera, Potter, pon un hechizo para que pueda escuchar su voz, Harry lo hizo.  
Ambos chicos se miraban asombrados, el primero en reaccionar fue el hijo de Harry.  
- ¿Quién eres tú?  
- Me llamo Draco…  
- ¡Merlín! –gimió Harry, con el corazón desbocado.  
- Mi papá se llamaba Draco –dijo el niño indicando el cuadro –Draco Malfoy.  
Harry vio como el chico entornaba los ojos, desaparecía rápidamente el cigarrillo y se sentaba.  
- ¿Y dónde está?  
- Murió cuando nací.  
- Lo siento… Mi mamá también murió al nacer yo –el chico le alargó la mano –Ya sabes mi nombre, ¿cuál es el tuyo?  
- Aldebarán, pero me llaman Al, te pareces a papá.  
- Sí, ya lo había notado –dijo el chico, echándole una mirada al cuadro –Nunca había visto un niño antes, ¿sabes?  
- ¿No?  
- Nop –dijo levantándose y caminando alrededor del chico, pero ya no lo hacía con sensualidad, más bien con curiosidad –Te pareces a mí cuando tenía como tu edad, tienes siete u cocho años, ¿no?  
- Casi siete.  
- Sólo tus ojos son diferentes…  
- Son como los de mi papá Harry.  
- ¿Harry Potter?  
- ¿Le conoces?  
- Aja. Él me trajo.  
- Mi papá es muy bueno.  
- Me alegro por ti –dijo el chico, sentándose en la cama, parecía pensativo – ¿Qué haces con tu papá?  
- ¿Qué clase de pregunta es esa? –preguntó Harry hacia Severus.  
- No lo sé, el chico es extraño –contestó el profesor de Pociones.  
- Jugar Quidditch, ir a la plaza, leer.  
- Mmm…  
- ¿Y tu papá?  
- Me he perdido y el tuyo me recogió –dijo el chico, todavía parecía pensativo.  
- ¿Juegas al Quidditch con tu papá?  
Harry y Severus le vieron entornar más los ojos, sin dejar de analizar los movimientos del pequeño Al.  
- Nop, el prefiere otros juegos, ¿sabes?  
- ¿Cómo cuáles?  
- ¿Tienen libros aquí? –cambio de tema rápidamente el rubio, provocando un sobresalto en los dos hombres en el otro cuarto, lo que provocó que intercambiaran una mirada de inteligencia.  
- Un montón, están en la biblioteca, ¿quieres venir por uno?  
- Estoy cansado, ¿sabes? Caminé mucho por ahí.  
- Oh, entonces vendré más tarde a verte, ¿vale?  
- Vale –dijo el chico revolviéndole un poco el pelo al niño, luego contempló como el niño salía de la habitación, y Harry y Severus lo vieron sentarse de nuevo en el suelo con gesto reconcentrado.  
- Le has preguntado quien es su padre, ¿verdad?  
- Lucius Malfoy.  
- Pero dice que su madre murió al nacer.  
- Lo he escuchado, Severus.  
- Es Draco –dictaminó Severus – ¿Pero cómo mierda está aquí?  
- ¿Severus?  
- Y lo han convertido en eso…  
- ¡Severus!  
- Cuando vuelva a toparme con Lucius Malfoy lo voy a matar con mis propias manos.  
- Él no es Draco…  
- No como lo conociste, Potter, pero hay cosas que no se pueden fingir… Y además tiene la misma inteligencia que nuestro Dragón, ya sabe que algo raro está pasando.  
- A mi personalmente me pareció un completo cretino sin cerebro, que no sabe más que mover su perfecto trasero.  
- Alguna vez pensaste lo mismo de nuestro Dragón –picó Severus, y Harry no supo qué contestar.  
- Al menos se comportó delante de Al.  
- Es inteligente… Me preocupa más lo que no dijo.  
- Sí, a mi también –el moreno se quedó pensativo.


	6. Chapter 6

**NOTA DE PUBLICACIÓN:** **NO ES UNA TRADUCCIÓN.** _Quiero agradecer a mi gran amiga Belatrix_2009 o Profesora McGonagall por darme permiso de subir sus historias y poder compartirla con ustedes._

**Resumen: **- Creo que hemos encontrado un juguetito escondido en las habitaciones del Innombrable –dijo la voz de uno de los Aurores a sus espaldas.  
- Ponedlo con los otros –dijo Harry, sin siquiera dignarse mirar.  
- Suéltenme, malditos bastardos, cuando Tom los encuentre los va a…  
Harry se quedó estático por largos segundos, tratando de regular su respiración.  
¡Esa voz!  
- ¡Cállate ya, mocoso del demonio! –le gritó otro de los Aurores.  
- ¡Hazme callar tú, imbécil!  
Harry se dio vuelta lentamente… Y tuvo que aferrarse del escritorio para no caer, pues una flojedad había invadido sus piernas.

**FORO PRINCIPAL DE LA AUTORA: **http "dos puntos" / / laslagrimasdelfenix "punto" forumfree "punto" it

* * *

**Capitulo Seis  
¿Buscando algo?**

* * *

Harry bajó las escaleras rápidamente, alertado por un serio Ron, de que habían llegado noticias de Voldemort, por lo que no debía ser nada bueno.  
Harry entró a la cocina y fijó su mirada en un serio Arthur Weasley y en un asustado y nervioso Remus Lupin.  
- ¿Qué es lo que pasa?  
- Están atacando sistemáticamente las casas de los miembros de la Orden del Fénix, desde hace ya seis horas –informó Arthur –Los Aurores se encuentran en movimiento, no han podido comunicarse contigo, así que Kingsley se ha hecho cargo.  
- Dejé dicho que no me interrumpieran hoy –dijo Harry acercándose a la mesa – ¿Alguna baja? –dijo, ya tomando el tono firme del actual jefe de la Orden del Fénix y de Auror.  
- Emmeline Vance –dijo Remus.  
- ¿Cómo? –preguntó Harry, aquella mujer era muy buena Auror.  
- No alcanzó a levantar las barreras –dijo Arthur.  
- ¿Cómo que no alcanzó a levantar las barreras? –gritó Harry enfurecido –Se supone que no deben bajarlas.  
- Estaba esperando a unos parientes muggles y…  
- Les he recalcado que no deben bajarlas, que debían juntarse con ellos en otro lugar, que…  
- Emmeline Vance, ya está muerta –atajó Severus Snape con voz fría –Creo que hay otras cosas más importantes ahora, ¿no?  
- Tienes razón –aceptó Harry – ¿Cuántos ataques ha habido?  
- Doce.  
- ¿Y ninguna otra baja?  
- No.  
- Eso quiere decir que los nuevos hechizos de defensa funcionan a la perfección – dijo orgulloso, pues los nuevos hechizos habían sido diseñados por él con ayuda de Severus.  
- Sí, funcionan a la perfección y ninguna casa protegida con Fidelius ha sido atacada –informó Arthur.  
- ¿Está Voldemor al frente de ellos? –preguntó, otra vez con tono profesional.  
- Que más quisiéramos –dijo Arthur Weasley –Pero sabes que se esconderá como el cobarde que es. Pero hay algo sumamente extraño.  
- ¿Qué?  
- Lucius está al frente de ellos, están buscando algo.  
- ¿Buscando algo?  
- Si han dejado un mensaje en cada casa atacada: "Devuelvan lo que se llevaron"  
- ¿Devuelvan lo que se llevaron? –preguntó Remus y vio como las caras de Severus y Harry se ensombrecían, Hermione desviaba la mirada y Ron hacía un gesto de rabia.  
- ¿Nada más?  
- No –dijo Arthur –Pero debe ser algo muy importante para que Lucius esté arriesgando el pellejo de ese modo, pero no me explico qué puede ser.  
- ¿Nos hemos llevado algo? –preguntó Remus, buscando la mirada de su pareja que evitaba la suya –Debe ser algo importante, dice el esposo de Emmeline y otros miembros de la Orden que Lucius parecía enfurecido y actuaba a rostro descubierto.  
- Parece ser que lo que buscaban podía ser rastreado, porque al cabo de unos minutos abandonaban el ataque, no sin antes tratar de matarles, claro –dijo Arthur, mirando a Harry, que se veía pálido.  
- ¿Nos hemos llevado algo, Harry? –insistió Remus Lupin, comenzando a mostrar impaciencia  
- ¿Han advertido a los demás? –preguntó Harry, evitando contestar la pregunta de Remus.  
- Sí, a todos.  
- Han atacado Grimmauld Place, no resistió el ataque, pero Neville, Luna y Anthony Goldstein han huido y se han refugiado en la mansión Longbottom.  
- Dije que era una mala locación, que debía ser descartada –dijo Harry, molesto –No hay como hacerle otro Fidelius y desde el ataque no se han podido echar los nuevos hechizos de seguridad.  
- Eso es porque Draco era el guardián secreto y está muerto –dijo Remus, y vio como su pareja hacia un gesto brusco –Lo siento, Sev.  
Remus se volvió a Harry y vio como este le ocultaba la mirada.  
- ¿Qué estarán buscando? –preguntó Molly, haciendo que el tenso momento disminuyera un tanto, solo Severus y Harry parecían nerviosos todavía.  
- Que yo sepa no nos hemos llevado nada –dijo Arthur –En la redada de esta mañana no se encontró nada importante y solo se capturaron Mortífagos de poca monta, ¿no es así Harry?  
Harry no contestó y Remus notó el nuevo intercambio de miradas entre los dos hombres. Harry y Severus parecían realmente nerviosos.  
- ¿No hemos llevado algo? –insistió Remus, viendo como ambos hombres evitaban su mirada.  
- Sí –dijo Harry al fin –Sí, creo que me he llevado algo.  
- ¿Qué cosa? –preguntó Remus, entornando los ojos.  
- La pregunta no es "qué", sino "quién" –dijo Severus, volviendo a evitar la mirada de su pareja, haciendo que Remus se asustara aun más.  
- ¿A qué te refieres? –preguntó Remus, ya enfadándose.  
- ¿Harry?  
Harry suspiró profundamente y levantó la mirada y la clavó en cada uno de ellos.  
- El chico que he traído conmigo esta mañana.  
- ¿El chiquillo? –preguntó Molly, pero Harry no contestó  
- Pero dijiste que solo tenía catorce años –dijo Ginny.  
- ¿Por qué es tan importante para Voldemort? ¿Acaso es un mago muy bien entrenado o muy poderoso? –preguntó Remus.  
- Según Potter, el chico no sabe usar ni siquiera una varita –dijo Severus –Al menos eso fue lo que dijo –Severus seguía evitando la mirada de los demás.  
- No estoy seguro, pero creo que no –dijo Harry.  
- ¿Entonces por qué le buscan con tanta obstinación?  
- El chico…  
- Suéltalo de una vez, Potter –gruñó Severus.  
- Es… es el amante de Voldemort.  
- ¿Amante? –preguntó Molly.  
- Pero si solo es un niño, ¿no? –dijo Ginny, asombrada.  
Harry se encogió de hombros.  
- Nos hemos llevado antes a sus juguetitos, ¿qué tiene este chico de especial? –preguntó Bill, mirando fijamente a Harry.  
- Si es que lo busca con tanto ahínco, pues entrégaselo –dijo George.  
- El chico se queda –dijo Harry con voz firme.  
- ¿Por qué? –preguntó Charlie enfurecido –Es la puta de Voldemort, ¿acaso piensas quedártelo? –Harry no contestó – ¿Es eso? ¿Es una especie de venganza tuya? Él te quitó a Draco y ahora tú le quitas su juguete favorito… ¿Es eso, maldita sea?  
Harry y Severus volvieron a intercambiar una rápida mirada que no pasó desapercibida para el hombre lobo.  
- No –le gritó Harry –No es eso… Pero el chico se queda, es mi última palabra –dijo el moreno cruzándose de brazos.  
- Hay mucha gente que puede morir, Harry, ¿no te das cuenta? –preguntó Remus conciliador –Entrégaselo, ¿qué puede importarte ese chiquillo?  
- Es… solo un pequeño, Remus, y creo que Voldemort puede castigarlo.  
- ¿Harry?  
El moreno miró a Molly, y volvió a llenar sus pulmones de aire.  
- ¿Sí, Molly?  
- ¿Te das cuenta que estás poniendo en peligro a Rose y Aldebarán? Lo está buscando con saña, puede herirlos…  
- Esta casa está bajo un hechizo Fidelius, ¿recuerdas Molly? Y el guardián secreto soy yo, no corren peligro. Ni siquiera los Aurores saben cómo encontrarnos.  
- Ya pasó una vez, Harry, y Draco murió –dijo Molly, asustada.  
Remus notó que tanto su pareja como Harry palidecían notoriamente.  
- No sé cómo pasó, Molly, sigo insistiendo que alguien debió traicionarnos. Pero ahora he sido más cuidadoso, solo los que estamos aquí y Anthony conocen la ubicación de la casa, ni siquiera los miembros de la Orden saben dónde encontrarnos.  
- ¿Por qué te empeñas en eso, Harry? Devuélveselo a Voldemort o entrégaselo a los Aurores –dijo Charlie – ¿Cual es el afán de buscarte problemas?  
- No es un afán de buscarme problemas, es solo un chiquillo.  
- Solo entrégalo y ya –bufó molesto Fred –Estás poniendo gente en peligro por tu terquedad.  
- No es tan fácil entregarlo –murmuró Hermione y desvió su mirada al suelo cuando los demás le miraron.  
- No puedo, eso es todo –dijo Harry, en un murmullo.  
- Díselos de una vez por todas, Potter, no le des más vueltas.  
- Pues…  
Severus bufó, y al ver que el hombre seguía sin hablar lo dijo él.  
- Parece ser que el chico es Draco.  
Hubo unos minutos de absoluto y tenso silencio, luego comenzaron unos ahogados murmullos, Remus con el corazón golpeándole fuertemente en el pecho se volvió hacia su pareja y le miró fijamente.  
- Severus, Draco está muerto.  
- Lo sé, Remus.  
- Pero parece que el chico si es Draco, Remus, Severus tiene razón, solo que ahora tiene solo catorce años.  
Remus trató de armarse de paciencia.  
- Harry, Draco está muerto –repitió.  
- Ya sé que está muerto –gritó Harry enojado otra vez –Yo mismo lo metí en su ataúd y le tapé con tierra, ¿recuerdas?  
- Es que… No sé qué tratan de decir –dijo Remus asustado, mirándoles como si fueran a estar volviéndose locos.  
- No te atrevas a mirarme así, Remus Lupìn –recriminó Severus con rabia –Estoy en perfectas condiciones en lo que respecta a mi salud mental.  
- ¡Por Merlín! No estamos locos –bufó Harry –Hermione y Ron ya lo han visto. El chico es el vivo retrato de Draco, y no es un hechizo glamour, ni está usando poción multijugos, pero… Tiene su voz, tiene gestos de Draco y…  
- ¿Harry? –El moreno ignoró la interrupción de Molly Weasley.  
- Cuando le encontré esta mañana dijo llamarse Draco Malfoy… Draco Lucius Malfoy Black, hijo único y heredero de Lucius Malfoy, para ser más exacto… Puede ser Draco –gimió, sabiendo que lo que decía no sonaba bien, ni… ¿correcto?  
- Draco Malfoy, ¿eh? –Remus se acercó a su pareja y acarició su brazo confortándolo -¿Te encuentras bien, Sev? –Severus suspiró profundo al darse cuenta que su pareja había atraído las miradas sobre él nuevamente.  
- Sí, solo un poco shockeado –dijo Severus con voz insegura –No esperaba ver a Draco nunca más.  
- No es Draco, él está muerto, el chiquillo debe estar bajo un hechizo del cual no tenemos idea, Severus –gritó Ron y se volvió hacia el moreno –Harry, sólo es la puta de Voldemort, deberías regresarlo o entregarlo, no pongas en peligro a los demás por un estúpido parecido.  
- Tú lo viste, lo escuchaste, no es un estúpido parecido.  
- Es un maldito puto, ¿no lo viste tú?  
- Lo que vi esta mañana y lo que sigo viendo es a un chiquillo de solo catorce años, que está desorientado y muy asustado, que puede ser obligado a hacer cosas que no quiere, no tiene la culpa, ¿qué puede saber un chiquillo de catorce años?  
- Te recuerdo que a los catorce años estabas participando en un Torneo y que además te enfrentaste a Voldemort, ¿acaso no sabías ya a esa edad lo que era bueno o malo?  
- Sí, pero…  
- Pero nada, Harry, entrega al maldito chiquillo y ya.  
- No se va a mover de acá hasta que averigüe quién mierda es realmente –gritó Harry –Y quiero saber, con exactitud, por qué se parece tanto a mi Dragón o por qué utiliza su nombre, ¿está claro?  
- ¿Y Voldemort?  
- Puede seguir revolcándose con otro cualquiera, pero no con él, nunca más con él, ¿lo oyes? No permitiré que vuelva a tocar a mi Dragón, no permitiré que vuelva a ponerle un dedo encima –gritó a punto de estallar, los ventanales entrechocaron peligrosamente.  
- Harry –Severus se acercó a él y le abrazó con cautela –El chico no es nuestro Dragón, ¿recuerdas? Draco está muerto. Dije que parecía ser Draco, no que lo era, sabes eso, ¿verdad?  
Harry pareció calmarse de pronto, tras unos minutos asintió.  
- Lo siento –dijo mirándoles a todos –Es cierto, no es Draco, pero quiero protegerlo, al menos hasta que sepamos algo más de él, ¿cuento con ustedes?  
- Sí –dijo Molly Weasley y Ron salió dando un portazo.  
- Te sorprenderás cuando lo veas, Molly, ¿verdad Severus?  
El profesor de Pociones se mordió los labios, pero asintió, si alguien iba a salir lastimado de todo ese embrollo, ese era ese maldito Gryffindor enamorado.


	7. Chapter 7

**NOTA DE PUBLICACIÓN:** **NO ES UNA TRADUCCIÓN.** _Quiero agradecer a mi gran amiga Belatrix_2009 o Profesora McGonagall por darme permiso de subir sus historias y poder compartirla con ustedes._

**Resumen: **- Creo que hemos encontrado un juguetito escondido en las habitaciones del Innombrable –dijo la voz de uno de los Aurores a sus espaldas.  
- Ponedlo con los otros –dijo Harry, sin siquiera dignarse mirar.  
- Suéltenme, malditos bastardos, cuando Tom los encuentre los va a…  
Harry se quedó estático por largos segundos, tratando de regular su respiración.  
¡Esa voz!  
- ¡Cállate ya, mocoso del demonio! –le gritó otro de los Aurores.  
- ¡Hazme callar tú, imbécil!  
Harry se dio vuelta lentamente… Y tuvo que aferrarse del escritorio para no caer, pues una flojedad había invadido sus piernas.

**FORO PRINCIPAL DE LA AUTORA: **http "dos puntos" / / laslagrimasdelfenix "punto" forumfree "punto" it

* * *

**Capitulo Siete  
¡Soy Draco Malfoy!**

* * *

Harry entró cargado con una bandeja y alzó una ceja, debía reconocer que el chico podía pasar horas sin moverse, o era medio retrasado o le daba demasiadas vueltas a las cosas que pensaba.  
- ¡Draco! –le llamó el moreno.  
El chico pareció despertar, se apartó los mechones de rubio cabello que caían por su frente y se puso de pie, desplegando otra vez los audaces y felinos movimientos, siempre subyugando, seduciendo.  
- Conocí a tu hijo, mestizo.  
- Ah, ¿y qué te pareció?  
- Interesante –Draco tomó una ramita de apio y se paró frente al moreno, mordisqueándola lentamente – ¿Qué es Quiddtich? –Harry entornó los ojos, ¿qué clase de pregunta era aquella?  
- Un juego –dijo el moreno.  
- Eso ya lo sé, mestizo, me lo dijo Al, ¿pero cómo se juega?  
- Pues…  
- Enséñame –y le echó los brazos al cuello buscando su boca.  
- ¿Qué estás haciendo?  
- Mmm… –y el chico tomó otra ramita de apio –Una plaza… Llevas a tu hijo ahí, ¿verdad?  
- Sí, pero…  
- ¿Lo dejas leer?  
- Aja.  
Y Harry se sentó en un silloncito, el rubio tomó la bandeja y la puso sobre la alfombra y recostó su cuerpo y empezó a comer picando por aquí y por allá, ni luces de los refinados modales de su Dragón.  
- ¿Qué es Quidditch? –preguntó el chico, parecía realmente interesado.  
- Es un juego donde se vuela en escobas y…  
- Wow, ¿dejas a Al volar en escoba?  
- Sí, pero no muy alto y…  
- Yo nunca he volado en escoba, ¿cómo es?  
Harry entornó los ojos.  
- Es genial, lo mejor del mundo.  
- Ah… Nunca había visto otro niño –comentó el chico – ¿Todos los críos son como él?  
- ¿A qué te refieres?  
- Todavía no lo sé exactamente, ¿sabes? –el chico tomó un sorbo de jugo – ¿Por qué le dejas leer?  
- Pues para que se entretenga, para que aprenda…  
- ¿Tú le enseñaste?  
- Sí, ¿tú sabes leer?  
- Aja. Pero ni papá ni Tom deben saberlo, ¿sabes?  
- ¿Y cómo aprendiste?  
- Me enseñó Noah…  
- ¿Noah?  
- Sí Noah –repitió el chico –es el hijo de unos de los Mortífagos, tiene como dieciocho años, cuando papá y Tom salen, Noah me enseña a leer, a cambio le dejo besarme y acariciarme.  
Harry parpadeó nervioso.  
- Todavía hay palabras que se me resisten, ¿sabes?  
- ¿Por qué tienes que dejar que te bese y te acaricie?  
- Para que me enseñe y no les cuente ni a papá ni a Tom –dijo el chico con fastidio, como si aquello fuera evidente –Ellos dicen que es mejor que no sepa leer, Tom dice que me vería menos sexy –dijo el chico sonriendo –Pero es mentira, ¿sabes? Ya sé leer de corrido y no he dejado de parecerle sexy.  
El chico se sentó y lo miró.  
- ¿Te parezco menos sexy ahora que sabes que sé leer?  
- No…  
- ¿Lo ves? –dijo el chico con naturalidad –Dice Al que tenéis montones de libros, ¿puedes prestarme uno? Prometo que lo cuidaré.  
- ¿Qué te gusta?  
- Lo que sea. No he leído mucho. Algunos libros de Pociones, pero no entiendo ni jota, pero aprendo nuevas palabras, como mandrágora, es una planta, ¿sabes?  
- Sí, lo sabía.  
- Ah… –el chico gateó hasta llegar al silloncito donde Harry estaba sentado y se incorporó hasta quedar de rodillas y puso las manos sobre las rodillas del moreno –Te puedo dar placer a cambio de que me contestes unas preguntas.  
Harry dio gracias a Merlín de haberse encontrado sentado, porque de seguro se hubiese dado un feroz tortazo de estar de pie.  
- ¿Qué preguntas?  
- Ey, mestizo, primero quiero saber el precio.  
- Te las contestaré sin que tengas que hacer nada.  
- Mmm… No, eso no me apetece, no quiero deberte favores… ¿un beso francés estaría bien?  
- ¿Beso francés?  
- Ya sabes, con lengua –Harry lo vio rodar los ojos como su Dragón y sonrió – ¿Está bien? –Harry asintió por fin.  
- ¿Qué quieres saber?  
- Mmm… ¿Tienes sexo con Al?  
El chico vio los ojos asombrados del moreno y luego los vio enfurecerse.  
- ¿Qué?  
- Vale, no lo tienes –y el chico quedó pensativo – ¿Por qué el papá de Al se llama como yo?  
- El papá de Al no se llama como tú, no sé por qué insistes en decir que te llamas Draco Malfoy, cuando los dos sabemos perfectamente que no lo eres.  
Harry vio levantarse al chico hecho una verdadera fiera.  
- Me llamo Draco Malfoy, ¿lo oyes? ¡Soy Draco Malfoy! –el chico se giró y botó una lámpara al suelo, luego tomó el vaso con jugo y lo arrojó contra el cuadro –Tratáis de confundirme –sollozó.  
Harry lo agarró de los brazos y lo zarandeó con fuerza.  
- ¿Qué haces, maldito mocoso?  
- ¡Suéltame, mestizo! –dijo el rubio forcejeando con fuerza – ¿Por qué me haces esto?  
Él no es Draco Malfoy… No puede serlo… Yo soy Draco Malfoy, y sé que es mentira que no te acuestas con Al, y que lo dejas leer y volar en escoba, ¿por qué lo haces? Tengo miedo, de verdad me estás asustando, quiero volver con Tom… Déjame volver con Tom –Y Harry lo sintió apoyar su cabeza en su pecho, mientras dejaba escapar unos sollozos –Pero no le digas que sé leer…  
- ¡Vamos, cálmate ya!  
- Soy Draco Malfoy, te juro que ese es mi nombre, ¿por qué dices que no lo soy?  
Harry lo apretó contra su cuerpo y levantó la mirada hacia el cuadro.  
- ¡Cálmate!  
- ¡Soy Draco Malfoy!

- Mmm –Severus Snape se volvió hacia Hermione – ¿Qué opina, señorita Granger?  
- No lo sé –dijo la chica con los ojos llenos de lágrimas.  
- Veamos –dijo Severus –Tenemos a Draco de vuelta y no sabemos cómo… A sus catorce años, tiene un amplio conocimiento del sexo y cómo conseguir las cosas a través de él, ¿correcto?  
- Correcto –aceptó la chica.  
- Conclusión, fue educado para eso, para ser un perfecto juguete sexual, sin mucho seso, por lo cual no le enseñan a divertirse de otra forma, ni a leer, porque adquirir conciencia de que existen otras cosas…  
- Arruinaría la forma de entregarse.  
- Eso es… Pero a la vez es muy niño en otras cosas, cree que como fue educado es la forma normal, por eso cree que enviamos a Aldebarán a confundirlo.  
- Dijo que es el primer niño que conoce.  
- No tiene contacto más que con su padre y con el Señor Oscuro.  
- Y con ese Noah.  
- Otro imbécil que le reafirma lo que cree.  
- ¿Qué haremos?  
- Tal vez lo correcto sería devolverlo con Lucius y el señor Oscuro –dijo Ron, hablando por primera vez. Harry había entrado en ese momento y se quedó envarado.  
- ¡Ron! –exclamó Hermione escandalizada.  
- No es tan estúpida la propuesta, Granger –dijo Severus echando una mirada a Hermione y al moreno –No niego que tener de vuelta a Draco sería maravilloso, pero él no es Draco, al menos no el que conocimos. Sería un sufrimiento tanto para él como para nosotros.  
- ¿Severus?  
- Y tú serías el primero en salir herido, Harry. Es un chico que lamentablemente fue educado para ser la perra de alguien… Se entregará al mejor postor o del que pueda obtener algo.  
- ¡No es cierto! –bufó el moreno.  
- Lo es, Harry, lo has escuchado tú mismo, se deja besar y acariciar por ese tal Noah, solo para que le enseñe a leer, se ha ofrecido a estar contigo a cambio de unas respuestas. Todo en él es usado para seducir, su forma de caminar, de vestir, de comer, de moverse, ¿acaso no viste como te seducía mientras gateaba hacia ti?  
- Pero dijiste que es Draco…  
- Y lo es, Harry, pero nunca será del que te enamoraste, ¿entiendes eso?  
- Sí, lo entiendo… Pero, ¿y si es verdad que Voldemort lo castigará haciendo que se acueste con los Mortífagos?  
Ron y Severus emitieron un profundo suspiro de resignación.  
- Si llega a dar algún problema o Al termina herido, te mataré, Potter –dijo Severus saliendo del despacho  
- Sólo manténganlo alejado de Rose, no me gusta que esté aquí –dijo Ron saliendo tras el profesor de Pociones.  
- Bien, ¿por dónde empezamos? –preguntó una nerviosa Hermione.


	8. Chapter 8

**NOTA DE PUBLICACIÓN:** **NO ES UNA TRADUCCIÓN.** _Quiero agradecer a mi gran amiga Belatrix_2009 o Profesora McGonagall por darme permiso de subir sus historias y poder compartirla con ustedes._

**Resumen: **- Creo que hemos encontrado un juguetito escondido en las habitaciones del Innombrable –dijo la voz de uno de los Aurores a sus espaldas.  
- Ponedlo con los otros –dijo Harry, sin siquiera dignarse mirar.  
- Suéltenme, malditos bastardos, cuando Tom los encuentre los va a…  
Harry se quedó estático por largos segundos, tratando de regular su respiración.  
¡Esa voz!  
- ¡Cállate ya, mocoso del demonio! –le gritó otro de los Aurores.  
- ¡Hazme callar tú, imbécil!  
Harry se dio vuelta lentamente… Y tuvo que aferrarse del escritorio para no caer, pues una flojedad había invadido sus piernas.

**FORO PRINCIPAL DE LA AUTORA: **http "dos puntos" / / laslagrimasdelfenix "punto" forumfree "punto" it

* * *

**Capitulo Ocho  
Aprendiendo con Al**

* * *

Harry regresó al cuarto, después de cenar y vio que el chiquillo no estaba allí, se dirigió rápidamente al baño, también estaba vacío, ¿dónde se habría metido?  
Salió rápidamente de la habitación en dirección al piso superior, pero un murmullo apagado de voces procedente de la habitación de su hijo lo hizo detenerse bruscamente, sacó la capa invisible que siempre llevaba guardada en su túnica. La puerta estaba entornada, así que no produjo ruido al abrirla.  
Dos figuras se veían tumbadas sobre unos almohadones en el balcón, se acercó con sigilo, allí estaba el chico con su hijo, Aldebarán tenía la cabeza recostada en el pecho del muchacho y éste acariciaba su cabello.  
Todo parecía de lo más normal e inocente, pero Harry tuvo un sobresalto, el chico no podía estar seduciendo a su hijo, ¿verdad?  
- No sabía que una estrella tuviese mi nombre –dijo el chico rubio.  
- Es la más brillante en la Constelación del Dragón. Papá dice que mi papi Draco brilla para nosotros desde allí.  
- ¿Crees que si muero brillaré también desde ahí?  
- No lo sé.  
- Cuando me marche… ¿Me recordarás cuando la veas?  
- ¿Te gustaría eso?  
- No lo sé, tal vez sí –vio al chico encogerse de hombros.  
- Me gustaría que te quedaras.  
- Pues… ¿No crees que es tarde ya? Si nos descubren nos meteremos en un buen lío, dijiste que deberías estar durmiendo y yo no sé si tengo permiso para salir del cuarto.  
- No necesitas pedir permiso para eso –rió el chiquillo.  
- Si tú lo dices, pero anda levántate ya –ambos se pusieron en pie – ¿Me dejas darte un beso?  
Harry estuvo a punto de salir bajo la capa al ver que su hijo asentía, pero el chico rubio fue rápido, le plantó un sonoro beso en la frente a su hijo, sin tocarle.  
- Anda ya, métete en la cama.  
- ¿Tú dónde dormirás?  
- No lo sé todavía… Dime Al, ¿siempre duermes solo? –preguntó el chico, sentándose a los pies de la cama.  
- Sí.  
- ¿No duermes con Harry?  
- Sólo cuando hay tormentas muy fuertes, me asustan, ¿sabes? Papá finge no saber cuando me meto en la cama, pero me abraza.  
- Ah…  
- ¿Tú duermes con tu papá?  
- Mmm –el chico se puso de pie –Ya duérmete, nos veremos mañana y me prestarás el libro, ¿cierto?  
- Sí… Buenas noches, Draco.  
- Buenas noches, Al.  
Harry lo vio arropar a su hijo y apagar la lamparita de noche. Salió sigilosamente tras echar una mirada al pasillo, cuando estaba a punto de entrar en el de Harry, el moreno se sacó la capa guardándola rápidamente.  
- ¿Dónde estabas?  
- ¡Por todos los demonios! –dijo el chico, llevándose la mano al pecho –Menudo susto me has dado, mestizo.  
- ¿Dónde estabas?  
- No quise salir del cuarto sin permiso –evadió la respuesta y entró en el cuarto. Había vuelto a moverse gatunamente.  
- ¿Dónde estabas? –preguntó Harry, por tercera vez.  
- ¡Maldición! –el chico rodó los ojos –Tu hijo vino a buscarme, quería mostrarme algo.  
Harry apreció que al menos el chico no le mintiera.  
- Dime mestizo, ¿por qué él se llama igual que yo? –dijo apuntando el cuadro –Ya sé que te molesta, pero ese es mi nombre –dijo al ver que el semblante del moreno se ensombrecía.  
- No sé el motivo.  
- ¿Quieres mucho a tu hijo?  
- Sí, muchísimo.  
- ¿Te molesta que esté con él?  
- Todavía no lo sé.  
- Sabes… necesito un baño, me siento todo pegajoso, nunca me han gustado mucho los pantalones de cuero, son sexys, pero terriblemente incómodos, ¿sabías?  
- Lo imagino.  
- Tengo que bañarme tres o cuatro veces al día y hoy solo tomé un baño al levantarme, ¿puedo hacerlo?  
- Por supuesto.  
- Ehh… Todavía te debo algo, no es que me satisficieran mucho tus respuestas, pero…  
El rubio muchacho le echó los brazos al cuello y buscó su boca delineando los labios del moreno, Harry inconscientemente abrió los suyos y Draco lo envolvió en un apasionado beso, un experto beso a decir verdad.  
"¡Maldita sea, besas como él!", Harry tras unos segundos lo apartó suavemente y el chiquillo rió contento.  
- Besas de fábula –dijo el chiquillo mientras daba vueltas por la habitación desabrochándose lentamente la camisa – ¿Dónde dormiré?  
- Aquí.  
- ¿Contigo? –dijo deslizando la camisa que dejó caer suavemente en el suelo.  
Harry negó suavemente y transformó el silloncito en una cama, el chico entornó los ojos y se acercó a Harry.  
- ¿No me tomarás?  
- No.  
- Mmm… Como desees.  
Harry le vio bajarse la cremallera del pantalón y deslizarlo por sus largas y esculturales piernas, quedando en un sensual bóxer. Lo vio dirigirse al baño y perderse en él, luego sintió el agua de la ducha caer. Limpió con su mano las gotitas de sudor que perlaban su frente, se apresuró en cambiarse la ropa por su pijama y meterse en la cama.  
Al rato lo vio salir completamente desnudo y deslizarse entre las sábanas de la cama. Harry hizo un movimiento con su varita y oscureció la habitación.

Harry sintió a alguien deslizarse en su cama y sonrió, ¿qué habría asustado a su hijo ahora? Unos minutos después, estiró el brazo y jaló un cuerpo hacia su pecho, abrió los ojos con sorpresa al notar que era un cuerpo desnudo, bajó sus ojos hasta encontrar una mata de pelo rubio. Se incorporó un poco y vio que Draco se arrebujaba contra él, estaba dormido.  
Harry suspiró profundamente, volteó hasta alcanzar su varita y echó un hechizo sobre él y pronto vio como el cuerpo del chiquillo quedaba enfundado en un pijama, recostó su cabeza en la almohada y acarició la rubia cabellera. El chico se acomodaba contra él tal y como lo hacía Draco.  
Pero no era su Draco.  
- ¿De dónde has salido, pequeño?

- Ey, Draco –Harry no abrió los ojos al escuchar la voz de su hijo, llamando bajito al rubio chiquillo. Se había quedado dormido, ¿ahora como se lo explicaba a su hijo?  
- Hola, Al –sintió como el chiquillo rubio se sentaba en la cama.  
- ¿Por qué duermes en la cama de papá?  
- Pues… Tuve una pesadilla…  
- Ah… ¿Te vienes a jugar conmigo?  
- Es que no sé si puedo salir.  
- Si puedes… Vamos.  
- Mmm… ¿Y a qué jugaremos?  
- A atrapar la snitch con las escobas.  
- Es que… No sé volar…  
- ¿No sabes? –la voz de su hijo parecía sorprendida.  
- Nop –la del chico rubio avergonzada.  
- No importa, ¿sabes? Podemos perseguirla de igual modo.  
- ¿Y si Harry se enoja?  
- No lo hará, anda vamos.  
- De acuerdo.  
- ¿No te cambiarás?  
- Pues no tengo más ropa que la que traía ayer, pero no me gusta ponerme la ropa sucia, anda podemos jugar igual –dijo el chiquillo rubio saltando de la cama – ¿Qué es una snitch?  
- ¿No lo sabes?  
- No.  
- ¿Dónde demonios vivías?  
- Pues… en otro país, ¿sabes? Y mi padre no me dejaba salir mucho.

Harry escuchó cerrarse la puerta suavemente.  
El chico era inteligente, tenía respuesta para todo y parecía haber congeniado con su pequeño hijo, hasta el momento, el chico había demostrado una especial sutileza al tratar con el pequeño.  
Se levantó de la cama y se acercó al ventanal, el pequeño rubio corría junto a su hijo tratando de atrapar la escurridiza snitch, tenía las mejillas encendidas y el pelo revuelto y reía abiertamente mezclando sus risas con las de su hijo.  
Harry notó que corría descalzo por el césped, tal y como le gustaba a Draco andar por la casa, descalzo. Suspiró con fuerza. Sintió la puerta abrirse a sus espaldas y entrar a un exasperado Severus Snape que caminó hasta situarse junto a él.  
- ¿Me puedes explicar qué hace con Aldebarán?  
- Juegan, Severus.  
- Eso ya lo sé, Gryffindor idiota, ¿pero por qué lo dejas acercarse a él sabiendo las costumbres que tiene? Puede seducirlo.  
- No lo creo, está analizándolo, los he escuchado hablar anoche, elude cualquier pregunta que Aldebarán hace y que él no puede contestar. Creo que… Que se acostaba con Lucius también.  
- ¿Qué? –Severus parecía haber perdido el tono fuerte de su voz.  
- Es solo una sospecha por el momento, ¿sabes? Pero sus preguntas están encaminadas sutilmente a descubrir si yo me acuesto con Al. ¿Sabes? No sabe volar, ni tampoco qué es una snitch.  
Severus Snape obvió la última frase.  
- ¿Crees que Lucius lo hacía suyo?  
- Como dijiste ayer, las cosas que serían aberraciones para nosotros, parecen normales en su vida y el que no lo sean para Al, parece desconcertarlo. Pero ha sido cuidadoso, debo reconocerlo, sus preguntas parecen inocentes, no despertarán la curiosidad de Aldebarán.  
- ¿Pasaste la noche con él? –preguntó Severus –Tienes ese brillo en los ojos… el mismo que tenías con nuestro Dragón.  
- Se metió a mi cama a medianoche, pero no pasó nada… Solo se arrebujó contra mí y se durmió.  
- ¿Al los vio?  
- Sí, pero le dijo que había tenido una pesadilla.  
- Vas a salir lastimado, Potter.  
Harry suspiró.  
- He notado que cuando está con Al pierde esos gestos estudiados de sensualidad.  
- Así parece –admitió Severus a su pesar y guardó unos minutos de silencio –He encontrado un hechizo muy antiguo.  
Harry se volvió hacia él.  
- Es magia negra… Tal vez explique la presencia del chiquillo.  
- ¿De qué se trata? –y recién Harry cayó en la cuenta que Severus parecía no haber dormido.  
- En palabras simples, sería como un clon muggle, ya sabes, como los que salían en la revista muggle.  
- ¿Un clon?  
- El hechizo consiste básicamente en ir invocando lentamente un poco de magia de la persona que se pretende, digamos duplicar, es sumamente complejo y peligroso. Supongo que el Señor Oscuro o bien Lucius, estuvieron invocando la magia de Draco, pero no alcanzaron a tenerlo ya mayor, ¿comprendes? La muerte de Draco en el parto, frenó el avance del chico, desde ahí tuvo que crecer a un ritmo normal.  
- El maldito Voldemort estaba obsesionado porque Draco fuese suyo –murmuró Harry.  
- Exacto y al no conseguirlo…  
- Decidió tener uno propio.  
- Eso explicaría los descontroles en la magia de nuestro Dragón, no era Aldebarán el que consumía esas grandes cantidades de magia.  
- Le estaban creando a él.  
- Voldemort no vino en busca de Draco, sino de su magia para tenerlo a él, un precioso juguetito moldeado a su gusto.  
- Y Lucius sabiendo cómo había sido creado el chiquillo…  
- No le debe haber importado enseñarle al niño que tenía entre sus manos cómo seducir mejor a su amo, ganándose la completa lealtad del Lord al haberle entregado su capricho, algo que no consiguió con Draco.


	9. Chapter 9

**NOTA DE PUBLICACIÓN:** **NO ES UNA TRADUCCIÓN.** _Quiero agradecer a mi gran amiga Belatrix_2009 o Profesora McGonagall por darme permiso de subir sus historias y poder compartirla con ustedes._

**Resumen: **- Creo que hemos encontrado un juguetito escondido en las habitaciones del Innombrable –dijo la voz de uno de los Aurores a sus espaldas.  
- Ponedlo con los otros –dijo Harry, sin siquiera dignarse mirar.  
- Suéltenme, malditos bastardos, cuando Tom los encuentre los va a…  
Harry se quedó estático por largos segundos, tratando de regular su respiración.  
¡Esa voz!  
- ¡Cállate ya, mocoso del demonio! –le gritó otro de los Aurores.  
- ¡Hazme callar tú, imbécil!  
Harry se dio vuelta lentamente… Y tuvo que aferrarse del escritorio para no caer, pues una flojedad había invadido sus piernas.

**FORO PRINCIPAL DE LA AUTORA: **http "dos puntos" / / laslagrimasdelfenix "punto" forumfree "punto" it

* * *

**Capitulo Nueve  
Buscando en tus recuerdos**

* * *

Harry terminaba de ponerse un chaleco, cuando vio entrar al chico, venía sucio y sudado, con las mejillas encendidas y una sonrisa feliz en los labios.  
- El señor con cara de tener malas pulgas –Harry supo que se refería a Severus –Ha mandado a Al ha darse un baño –caminó hasta el moreno y se apretó contra él –Tengo frío.  
- Vienes helado –dijo Harry acariciando su espalda.  
- Hacia frío allá fuera.  
- No deberías haber salido así –murmuró Harry.  
- Eso no me importa, me he divertido –el chico levantó su cara hacia él y rozó sus labios – ¿Estás enfadado? Sé como quitártelo –rió el chiquillo metiendo sus manos bajo el chaleco de Harry.  
- No estoy enfadado –dijo apartándolo un poco –Ahora ve a darte una ducha de agua muy caliente, te dejaré un poco de ropa, la acomodaré a tu talla.  
El chico se acercó al armario de Harry y rebuscó en él, sacó unos jeans negros y un chaleco rojo sangre.  
- ¿Puedo usar esto? –dijo volviéndose hacia él –Destacará la blancura de mi piel –rió coqueto –Haz magia ahora.  
Harry sacó la varita y encogió un poco la ropa.  
- Mmm…  
- ¿Qué?  
- Ponlas más ajustadas, están muy anchas.  
- Están bien así.  
El chico se cruzó de brazos.  
- Quiero verme sexy, no me gusta la ropa ancha, me gusta lucir mi cuerpo. Lucius dice que es perfecto.  
Harry entornó los ojos y se acercó al chiquillo.  
- La ajustaré si me contestas unas preguntas –ofreció.  
- Trato –dijo el chico.  
- ¿Con quien aparte del señor Oscuro te has acostado?  
- Oh, esa es fácil –dijo el chiquillo, rebuscando en el armario por una camiseta –Con Lucius.  
- ¿Y con quién más?  
- Con nadie más… Estaba advertido que si lo hacía con alguien más sería castigado. ¿Puedo ponerme esta?  
- Puedes hacerlo.  
- Genial.  
- ¿Te acostarías conmigo?  
- Por supuesto –dijo el chico soltando la ropa y caminando hasta él –Sólo debes tomarme.  
- ¿Por qué?  
- Pues… Tú ahora cuidas de mi, ¿no?  
- ¿Cuándo lo hiciste por primera vez?  
Harry lo vio enrojecer y ponerse triste, le vio tragar saliva.  
- Cuando cumplí once, con Tom –el chico desvió la mirada.  
- ¿Qué pasa?  
- Dolió mucho… Pero luego Lucius lo hizo conmigo y me enseñó a relajarme.  
- ¿Qué más te enseñó Lucius?  
- Como complacer a Tom, para que no me castigara, ya casi no lo hace, ¿sabes? Me gusta más acostarme con Lucius que con Tom. Pero Tom no debe saberlo.  
- ¿Cuáles son tus primeros recuerdos?  
- Pues… Que Lucius me enseñaba a moverme y a acariciarlo, debo haber tenido la edad de Al, antes de eso es confuso, ¿puedo bañarme ya?  
- Puedes hacerlo –dijo Harry tratando de no demostrar el horror que sentía.  
- Prometiste ajustarla… Respondí bien –dijo el chico.  
- Sí… claro –Harry hizo un floreo con su varita y la ropa se ajustó.  
- Genial –se sacó el pijama delante de Harry y luego caminó hasta la ducha contorneando su cuerpo, en la puerta se volvió solo un poco – ¿Vienes conmigo?  
- Ahora no, cuando termines baja a desayunar.  
- Está bien.

Draco apareció en la cocina unos veinte minutos después, venía descalzo y moviéndose coquetamente, sin embargo, se envaró al ver a Molly y Hermione.  
- Hola –saludó.  
- Bien… él es Draco…  
- Geller –terminó por él el rubio –Draco Gellert –Harry entornó los ojos.  
- Ellas son Molly y Hermione, y ellos son Ron, George, Fred y Arthur –dijo indicándoles a cada uno y él que está en la cabecera es Severus Snape.  
- Mucho gusto.  
- Bienvenido muchacho –dijo Molly, un tanto emocionada tratando de abrazarlo, pero el chico dio un salto hacia atrás evitando el contacto.  
- Ven acá Draco –le llamó Aldebarán –Siéntate conmigo.  
El chico rodeó a Molly Weasley y se sentó junto al niño, Harry observó como el chico desplegaba la servilleta y la ponía sobre su regazo, luego recibió el vaso de jugo de calabaza de manos de Hermione y murmuró un gracias. Harry lo observó, el chico lo desconcertaba, estaba haciendo gala de los mismos refinados modales que usaba su Dragón por inercia, porque estaba demasiado habituado a ellos.  
Notó la sorpresa en todos los rostros, sobre todo en Hermione, Ron y Severus, que lo habían visto comer la noche anterior a través del muro, sonrió al notar como su hijo lo miraba admirado y trataba de imitar los modales del chico rubio, éste pareció notarlo también porque le sonrió.  
- Si no puedes hacerlo, no importa, realmente es más fácil a tu modo –y pinchó una salchicha con el tenedor y la llevó entera a su boca. Al sonrió complacido ante la aceptación de su amigo.  
- ¿Todavía quieres leer el libro que te ofrecí?  
- Pues claro.  
- ¿Vamos a buscarlo?  
- ¿Puedo ir con Al, señor Potter? –dijo volviéndose a Harry, mirándolo con absoluto respeto. Harry asintió desconcertado.  
- Estuvo delicioso, señora, permiso –y se puso de pie saliendo tras el pequeño.  
- ¿Señor Potter? –preguntó Severus, alzando una ceja.  
- El maldito crío es un puzzle, por Merlín –barbotó Harry –Hace unos momentos en el cuarto me invitaba a ducharme con él, después de haberse quedado en cueros y ahora me trata de señor Potter, como si nunca hubiese quebrado un huevo.  
Las mujeres enrojecieron, Ron se atragantó con el café y Severus esbozó una sonrisa de satisfacción, que pronto se transformó en una de tristeza.  
- Es tan ladino como nuestro Dragón. Sabe cómo y dónde comportarse. Y dudo mucho que eso lo haya aprendido de Lucius o de Voldemort. Es extremadamente inteligente, mide todos sus pasos.  
- Y ayer lloraba porque su nombre era Draco Malfoy y hoy dice que se apellida Gellert.  
- De verdad eres tonto, Potter, es evidente que lo hizo para no confundir a Al –señaló Severus Snape –A pesar de todo no puedo negar que el chico tiene tino y clase, puede que él esté lleno de interrogantes pero quiere evitar que Al tenga las suyas, ¿comprendes?  
- Sí, lo entiendo.  
- Puede que intente seducir a cuanto hombre tenga por delante para conseguir lo que desea, pero se ha mostrado diferente para no incomodar a nuestras mujeres. El chico es astuto.  
- Es un maldito manipulador –dijo Harry.  
- Lo lleva en la sangre… Bueno en este caso en su magia, Draco también sabía como agradar cuando quería.  
Harry pensó que Severus tenía razón, demasiada razón.

Harry contempló como el pequeño rubio y su hijo se encontraban enfrascados en su nuevo juego, tratar de capturar a los gnomos del jardín y lanzarlos lo más lejos que podían y reírse de la forma en que volvían encolerizados, tratando de picar los pies de los chicos, algo muy peligroso para los pies descalzos del mayor, que tenía que subirse a los bancos para que no le hirieran.  
Contempló como con Al el chiquillo se comportaba en forma tan infantil como su mismo hijo, y observó sus mejillas encendidas, parecía completamente entretenido y libre de sus pensamientos.  
- ¿Me acompañas? –preguntó Al de pronto, deteniendo el juego.  
- ¿A dónde? –preguntó el mayor.  
- A ver a papi.  
- Lo has visto hace un momento –replicó el chiquillo, tomando otro gnomo y arrojándolo lejos.  
- No, quiero que me acompañes a ver a mi papi Draco.  
El rubio mayor subió rápidamente al banco, para evitar al gnomo. Desde ahí miró con confusión hacia su pequeño compañero.  
- Pensé que habías dicho que estaba muerto.  
- Y lo está.  
- No entiendo –dijo el chico, sentándose en el banco.  
- Quiero ver su tumba.  
- ¿Tumba? ¿Qué es eso?  
- Donde enterraron a papi, ¿tú no visitas a tu mami?  
- No… pero si quieres ir te acompaño, pero… No sé si debo salir de tu casa, ¿sabes?  
- No saldremos, está muy cerca –dijo el pequeño, comenzando a cortar unas rosas.  
- Deja eso, lo haré yo –dijo el chiquillo apartando a Al –Te puedes clavar las espinas, ¿para qué las cortas?  
- Para llevárselas a papi.  
- ¡Ah! ¿Por qué?  
- Para que sepa que le quiero.  
- Está muerto –dijo el chiquillo, confundido.  
- Pero puede vernos desde las estrellas, ¿recuerdas?  
- Sí, ya recuerdo –dijo tomando una hoja de pergamino que Al había llevado para dibujar y envolviendo los tallos en ella –Así no te pincharás.  
- Gracias –y el chiquillo comenzó a caminar, Harry vio como el pequeño rubio se revolvía los cabellos y en su rostro había una expresión de mucha confusión, sin embargo, tras un pequeño titubeo siguió al niño y los dos se perdieron en medio de los árboles hacia el lugar donde se encontraba la tumba, el moreno se sacó la capa y no les siguió.


	10. Chapter 10

**NOTA DE PUBLICACIÓN:** **NO ES UNA TRADUCCIÓN.** _Quiero agradecer a mi gran amiga Belatrix_2009 o Profesora McGonagall por darme permiso de subir sus historias y poder compartirla con ustedes. _**NO ES UNA TRADUCCIÓN.**

**Resumen: **- Creo que hemos encontrado un juguetito escondido en las habitaciones del Innombrable –dijo la voz de uno de los Aurores a sus espaldas.  
- Ponedlo con los otros –dijo Harry, sin siquiera dignarse mirar.  
- Suéltenme, malditos bastardos, cuando Tom los encuentre los va a…  
Harry se quedó estático por largos segundos, tratando de regular su respiración.  
¡Esa voz!  
- ¡Cállate ya, mocoso del demonio! –le gritó otro de los Aurores.  
- ¡Hazme callar tú, imbécil!  
Harry se dio vuelta lentamente… Y tuvo que aferrarse del escritorio para no caer, pues una flojedad había invadido sus piernas.

**FORO PRINCIPAL DE LA AUTORA: **http "dos puntos" / / laslagrimasdelfenix "punto" forumfree "punto" it

* * *

**Capitulo Diez  
Lecciones**

* * *

Severus Snape se encontraba en la biblioteca de la mansión dándole unas clases a Aldebarán cuando lo vio entrar, se quedó en el quicio de la puerta indeciso.  
- ¿Pasa algo?  
- Hola, Draco.  
- Hola, Al… Olvidé el libro –dijo indicando un libro sobre un silloncito.  
- Pasa –dijo Severus –Puedes quedarte, si quieres.  
- Gracias.  
Harry apenas había levantado la cabeza del libro que leía.  
- Bien Aldebarán, continúa.  
El chico comenzó a leer en voz alta, trabándose muy poco.  
- "Había una vez tres hermanos que viajaban a la hora del crepúsculo por una si… sinuosa y solitaria carretera. Los hermanos llegaron a un río demasiado profundo para vadearlo y demasiado profundo para cruzarlo a nado. Pero como los tres hombres eran demasiado diestros en las artes mágicas…" *  
Harry y Severus notaron como el chico miraba a Al, primero con sorpresa y luego interesado, se había ido deslizando silenciosamente por la habitación hasta sentarse en la alfombra cerca de Al para escucharle mejor, abriendo sus ojos con sorpresa, miedo o expectación ante el relato que el otro niño leía, como si fuera lo más fascinante del mundo. Cuando Al terminó de leer, Severus comenzó a explicarle al niño.  
- Aunque esto esté relatado para niños fue real, Al, y tú desciendes por parte de Harry del menor de los tres hermanos Ignotus Peverell –tanto Al como Draco abrieron los ojos de asombro –Las reliquias de la muerte existen y tu padre… por unas horas poseyó las tres, la varita de saúco, la capa y la piedra de la resurrección, pero eso te lo contará tu padre, más adelante. Por ahora leeremos otra historia para conocer nuevas palabras.  
Al asintió, Severus le echó una mirada al chiquillo rubio que estaba pendiente de sus palabras.  
- ¿Te gustaría acompañarnos, jovencito?  
- Sí, señor.  
Severus tomó el libro de las manos de Al y se lo entregó a Draco, tras buscar otro relato.  
- Te escuchamos.  
Tanto Severus como Harry vieron como el chico tomaba el libro y se lo quedaba mirando con expresión reconcentrada y un intenso rubor se extendió por sus mejillas, normalmente blancas. Y fue cuando Harry y Severus lo vieron, el gesto más característico de su Dragón, el chico se mordió el labio inferior, cosa que en el Slytherin demostraba frustración.  
Harry se levantó rápidamente.  
- Será en otra ocasión Severus –dijo el moreno –Necesito hablar ahora con Draco, ¿me acompañas a mi despacho?  
Los dos vieron perfectamente el gesto de alivio. Antes de salir Harry cogió un libro de una de las estanterías.  
- Permiso, señor –dijo Draco hacia Severus –Nos vemos más tarde, Al.  
Draco siguió a Harry por el pasillo y luego por la escalera hasta llegar al despacho, entró y se sentó tras el escritorio y le alargó el libro que había cogido al muchacho.  
- Lee –el chico volvió a morderse el labio y el corazón de Harry latió desbocado, pero se mantuvo impasible –Lee…  
Era una clara orden y Harry notó que el chico se sobresaltaba y abría el libro rápidamente.  
- Ha… hace… mu… muc… mucho… tiem… tiempo, en una… re… re… reg…  
- Región –dijo Harry.  
- Región muy… le…lejana… vi… vivía un rey i… idio… idiota… ¿Qué significa crepúsculo? –preguntó el muchacho hacia Harry.  
- Esa palabra no está ahí –dijo Harry sin perturbarse.  
- Ah… Ehh… idiota que… de… deci… decidió…  
Harry vio como los ojos del pequeño rubio se iban llenando de lágrimas y temblaba perceptiblemente.  
- Crepúsculo se le dice a la hora en que aún es de día, pero está comenzando la noche –explicó en esa forma para que el rubio se hiciera una idea pero sin complicarlo, le quitó el libro de las manos – ¿Qué pasa?  
- No… no me… castigues –dijo en un murmullo.  
- ¿Por eso lloras?  
El chico asintió débilmente, pero también agregó.  
- Yo… yo pensaba que sabía leer –dijo –Pero al escuchar a Al –se encogió de hombros –Siento algo aquí –dijo el rubio tocándose el pecho.  
- Lo haces bien, sólo que Al tiene más práctica eso es todo. Ven acá –dijo –Siéntate aquí –dijo indicándole sus rodillas, abrió el libro una vez acomodó al rubio –Leeremos juntos… "Hace mucho tiempo…" –Harry le iba mostrando las palabras y le contestaba sus dudas. Cuando terminó de leer cerró el libro –Entre más leas, más fácil será. Podemos leer todos los días un ratito y te enseñaré qué significan las palabras que no conoces.  
Draco asintió sumiso y Harry le vio tragar saliva.  
- Tengo pena –dijo y se volvió hacia Harry, sentándose a horcajadas sobre él y lo abrazó escondiendo su cabeza en su cuello y sollozó. Harry le acarició la espalda tratando de tranquilizarlo.  
- ¿Qué pasa?  
Draco negó con la cabeza, luego la levantó y buscó los labios del moreno y empezó un beso con desesperación, comenzó a restregarse contra él, muy pronto Harry sintió la dura erección del pequeño sobre él y supo que su cuerpo no tardaría en responder también, pero en ese momento se abrió la puerta y una exclamación de asombro llegó hasta ambos.  
El chico se levantó de un salto, acomodándose un mechón de cabello tras la oreja  
- Lo siento, yo… –empezó Hermione.  
- Estábamos… Estábamos leyendo –y Draco cogió el libro y salió corriendo, Harry tomó su varita rápidamente y lanzó el hechizo contra la pared.  
- Espera un momento –le dijo hacia Hermione –Cierra.  
Ambos vieron como el chico entraba a la habitación y lanzaba furioso el libro contra la pared.  
- ¡Maldita sea! -gritó –Ha… hace… mu… mu… ¡Maldición! –lanzó una patada al aire- ¿Por qué nunca quisieron enseñarme? Parezco… Soy… ¡Argh! –volvió a gritar y estrelló el puño contra la pared, luego se arrojó sobre la cama boca abajo y sollozó mientras daba puñetazos en la cama.  
Harry cortó el hechizo.  
- ¿Qué…? ¿Qué fue eso? –tartamudeó Hermione.  
- No sabe leer muy bien… Escuchó a Al hacerlo, supongo que se sentirá apenado.  
- ¿Tan mal?  
- Para su edad debe ser fatal, ¿no?  
- Pero, ¿tan mal?  
- Muy mal…  
- ¡Merlín!  
- No conoce el significado de palabras ya más complicadas, creo que se siente un completo fiasco y dudo mucho que pueda escribirlas, ¿entiendes?  
- Pobre…  
- De verdad odio a esos dos –dijo Harry –Ya sé que no es Draco… –dijo Harry –Pero…  
- Nunca será Draco, Harry, pero opino como tú, no merece que lo hayan creado para ser como es…  
- Lo único que conoce a la perfección es el idioma de la seducción.  
- Ya que tocas el tema… ¿Qué pasaba cuando entré?  
Harry suspiró profundamente.  
- No sé con certeza, pero creo que quiso eludir una respuesta.  
- Es un niño, Harry.  
- Ya no, Hermione, es un hombre en cuanto a sexo se refiere, con todos los sentidos alertas y demasiado vivido para mi gusto… Pero sí… es un niño en otras, lo malo es que no sé cómo podemos ayudarle…

Harry entró poco después en el cuarto y vio al chico. Todavía lloraba, pero ya era un llanto silencioso. Harry se recostó junto a él y acarició su cabello.  
- No te enojes, mestizo, pero…  
- ¿Pero?  
- Por un momento odié a tu hijo.  
Harry detuvo sus caricias.  
- ¿Por qué?  
- Por tener un papá como tú –el chico se levantó y corrió hacia el baño. Harry suspiró.  
En ese momento unos golpes en la puerta lo sacaron de sus pensamientos.  
- Adelante.  
- ¿Podemos hablar? –dijo un serio y enojado Severus.  
- Por supuesto –Harry se levantó y siguió al director hacia su despacho.  
Nada más entrar en la habitación Harry lanzó el hechizo sobre la pared.  
- ¿Qué pasó?  
- ¿Y Al?  
- Con Molly.  
- No sabe leer fluidamente, para mayor información le cuesta horrores juntar silabas.  
- Se debe sentir pésimo –dijo Severus –Si lo hubiera imaginado, no hubiese hecho leer a Aldebarán.  
- Estuvo llorando… Me dijo que había odiado a Al… por tener un papá como yo.  
- Merlín, ¿cuántas cosas pasarán por su cabeza? Debe estar al punto de la locura.  
- Es tan… simple… y a la vez tan complejo.  
- Un niño convertido en hombre a la fuerza –suspiró Severus.  
- Pienso lo mismo.  
Ambos giraron al sentir como algo se rompía. Draco estaba parado con las manos a la cadera frente al cuadro de Draco, levantó su mano derecha y Harry y Severus supieron que estaba recorriendo las facciones del verdadero Draco, le vieron morderse los labios.  
- Tú eres el verdadero Draco Malfoy, ¿cierto?  
Los hombres tuvieron un sobresalto, se acercaron más a la pared.  
- No entiendo, ¿sabes? Pero sé aquí –señaló su corazón, se calló unos minutos –Siento que el mestizo no me miente. Yo sé que no se acuesta con tu hijo… Tu hijo lee de fábula, ¿sabes? Y sabe juegos… –lo vieron morderse el labio –Yo era feliz como era antes que el mestizo me trajera –Harry hizo un gesto de impotencia y Severus le puso una mano en el hombro, tranquilizándolo –Me… Me gustaría… saber leer… conocer el nombre de las estrellas… poder volar en escoba… ¿Por qué tu hijo sí y yo no?  
Harry y Severus lo vieron ocultar la cara entre las manos.  
- Si tú eres Draco Malfoy, ¿quién mierda soy yo? ¿Por qué soy igual a ti? ¿Por qué tu hijo es igual a mí? ¿Por qué el mestizo te mira con adoración?  
El chico se dejó caer de rodillas en el suelo.  
- ¡Demonios! –levantó la mirada hacia el cuadro –Cuando el mestizo me trajo lo único que deseaba era que Tom viniera por mí… Pero ahora… Ayúdame, no dejes que el mestizo me devuelva –y volvió a llorar.  
- ¿Qué hacemos, Severus? –preguntó Harry y sintió el hondo suspiro del profesor a su lado.  
- Quedarnos con él. Aunque nos ponga nuestra vida al revés. Si nuestro Dragón te dio problemas y sí te los dio, éste te llevará al infierno, pero tal vez…  
Severus no terminó la frase y salió cerrando tras él.


	11. Chapter 11

**NOTA DE PUBLICACIÓN:** **NO ES UNA TRADUCCIÓN.** _Quiero agradecer a mi gran amiga Belatrix_2009 o Profesora McGonagall por darme permiso de subir sus historias y poder compartirla con ustedes. _**NO ES UNA TRADUCCIÓN.**

**Resumen: **- Creo que hemos encontrado un juguetito escondido en las habitaciones del Innombrable –dijo la voz de uno de los Aurores a sus espaldas.  
- Ponedlo con los otros –dijo Harry, sin siquiera dignarse mirar.  
- Suéltenme, malditos bastardos, cuando Tom los encuentre los va a…  
Harry se quedó estático por largos segundos, tratando de regular su respiración.  
¡Esa voz!  
- ¡Cállate ya, mocoso del demonio! –le gritó otro de los Aurores.  
- ¡Hazme callar tú, imbécil!  
Harry se dio vuelta lentamente… Y tuvo que aferrarse del escritorio para no caer, pues una flojedad había invadido sus piernas.

**FORO PRINCIPAL DE LA AUTORA: **http "dos puntos" / / laslagrimasdelfenix "punto" forumfree "punto" it

* * *

**Capitulo Once  
En total confusión**

* * *

El chiquillo se dejó caer boca abajo en la alfombra y encendió un cigarrillo, estaba total y absolutamente confundido, las lágrimas aun no paraban de deslizarse por sus de por sí pálidas mejillas y eso lo hacía enfurecerse, desde que el mestizo le había quitado el medallón, se sentía distinto, acorralado y totalmente solo.  
Y unos extraños pensamientos rondaban su mente.  
Él anhelaba volver con Tom y que todo volviera a su cauce normal, a ser su favorito y tener todo lo que se le antojara con un solo movimiento de sus largas pestañas. Tom le consentía en todo, pero también le castigaba rudamente, sobre todo durante el sexo.  
No podía explicarse aquellos sentimientos que ahora le embargaban y que le hacían sentirse totalmente inferior e infeliz con su antigua vida.  
El hecho de que el pequeño Aldebarán pareciera tan feliz… Él no recordaba haber sido así de feliz de niño, los castigos a su curiosidad eran constantes y las largas horas que pasaba bajo la supervisión de su padre, que se pasaba enseñándole como moverse seductoramente o cómo acariciarle correctamente eran extenuantes.  
En cambio, el hecho de que el pequeño podía leer, volar en escoba, jugar, o simplemente recostarse en su balcón a ver las estrellas le desconcertaba. Él no era estúpido o imbécil como tenía que aparentar en la mansión Riddle frente a Lucius o Tom y había sacado sus propias conclusiones tras observar detenidamente gestos, actitudes o palabras sueltas dichas por aquí y por allá y sus sutiles preguntas al niño habían arrojado hechos desconcertantes.  
En primer lugar era cierto que el hombre del cuadro debía ser Draco Malfoy, porque Al lo había llamado así y al pequeño no lo había pillado mintiendo ni una sola vez, además estaba esa tumba con su nombre y el hecho de que Al la visitaba cuantas veces podía y el mestizo… Le había seguido aquellas tres noches sin que él se diera cuenta y también iba hasta allí, una de aquellas noches lo había oído llorar y llamarle en susurros.  
Draco giró y se acostó de espaldas clavando su mirada en el techo y encendió un nuevo cigarrillo, sin dejar que su cerebro se detuviera en sus pensamientos, debía analizar todo.  
El hecho de que el mestizo no se acostaba con Al era innegable, sólo bastaba ver como lo tocaba o como le acariciaba, no habían gestos sensuales en ello, sino de algo más que a Draco se le escapaba o no podía comprender. Además Al se movía como si fuera… libre… No tenía que moverse sensualmente o regular su voz, simplemente se movía según le apetecía, haciendo que el cuerpo de Draco se relajara y comenzara a moverse también libremente, sólo sintiendo los impulsos de seguir al chico en sus juegos o de acariciarlo de aquella forma que inundaba su pecho de una cosa extraña y desconcertante que le provocaban siempre profundos deseos de llorar.  
Draco se removió inquieto una vez más, ahí estaba esa cosa otra vez, lo sabía porque sus ojos se habían anegado en lágrimas pugnando por salir de una vez, cerró los ojos con fuerza.  
Evocó a su padre… No recordaba ni una sola vez en que lo hubiese tomado en sus brazos sin acariciarle con aquella sensualidad, sin que le besase en los labios demandante y posesivo o que le desnudase acariciándolo hasta la saciedad y obligándolo a hacer cosas que a él al principio no le gustaban y cuando veía al moreno con Al sentía rabia… Rabia de que su padre no hubiese sido así con él y esa cosa en su pecho se hacía presente otra vez oprimiéndolo, desesperándolo, haciéndolo sentir humillado y muy poco cosa.  
Además estaba el mestizo… ¡Maldito mestizo! ¿Acaso no le gustaba? ¿Por qué nunca le había tomado? Ni siquiera cuando se le metía en la cama, le acariciaba o le besaba. Simplemente le abrazaba pegándolo a su pecho y acariciando su pelo con aquella manía de hacerlo dulcemente, lo que provocaba que él sintiera la necesidad de apretarse contra él y echarse a llorar.  
Sentía que se le llenaba el pecho de una sensación extraña y desconocida, y le bajaba el anhelo de que el moreno le apretase más, de que le susurrara las mismas palabras que le oía decirle a su hijo, que le sonriera y le llamase pequeño como lo hacía a veces con Aldebarán.  
Recordó el beso de unas horas antes, fue distinto, algo que nunca había experimentado con Lucius, Tom o Noah, había hecho que sintiera que por su cuerpo caminaran miles de hormigas y su miembro se había endurecido tan repentinamente que le había asustado. Eso nunca ocurría con Lucius o con Tom, lo que provocaba los castigos más severos.  
Su corazón se había disparado a latir enloquecido aterrándolo profundamente, pensando que escaparía de su pecho, pero eso no pasó, pero su respiración se había agitado como cuando le daba miedo estar frente a Tom, pero a la vez había sido placentero, algo que no podía explicar.  
Y estaba la reacción que había tenido, aquella de empezar a moverse sobre el hombre, provocándole, incitándole a tomar algo más. Generalmente él evitaba tener ese tipo de contacto con Lucius o con Tom, a menos que le fuera exigido cuando era reclamado por cualquiera de los dos hombres.  
Se pasó una mano por la frente limpiando las gotitas de sudor que la perlaban, de solo recordar aquel momento su cuerpo volvía a temblar de deseo, su corazón volvía a latir muy rápido y su pecho subía y bajaba más rápidamente y volvían las ganas de echarse a llorar.  
Además estaba el señor Snape, parecía mucho más severo que Lucius en el momento de sus peores enojos, sin embargo, pese a su sequedad siempre le trataba correctamente o tenía una palabra amable con él… Tampoco ese señor se había acercado a pedirle nada de sexo o siquiera le había tocado.  
Y estaban las dos mujeres… Le asustaban realmente, y no porque fueran malas, era otra cosa, tenía miedo de ellas, porque veía como trataban a los dos niños, a Al y a la pequeña bebé pelirroja y como trataban de hacer lo mismo con él. Le daba miedo acostumbrarse a ellas y luego cuando Tom viniese por él echarlas en falta.  
Solo el pelirrojo, el esposo de la señora Weasley, la más joven, parecía no quererlo allí y mirarlo de una forma extraña, que lo hacía sentir incómodo y como sucio, como si tuviera algo malo en él y no sabía qué era. Pero Draco sentía que el hombre ese era el que tenía la razón, su corazón se lo decía de alguna manera, pero él realmente no sabía qué era lo malo que tenía él, lo que le causaba tanto asco a aquel hombre.  
Draco volvió a suspirar.  
Sintió la puerta abrirse y cerrarse suavemente, se puso rápidamente de rodillas y se giró hacia ella, era el mestizo.  
Inmediatamente su pecho se llenó de aquella cosa inexplicable y las lágrimas saltaron inmediatamente de sus ojos, su cuerpo tembló convulsivamente y se sintió sollozar. Sintió los pasos apresurados del hombre acercándose a él, lo vio ponerse de rodillas también frente a él.  
Instintivamente se apretó contra él, escondiendo su rostro en el ancho pecho del hombre aferrando su chaqueta con ambas manos, apretando con fuerza, como si haciendo aquello evitaría que su corazón saliese de su pecho, sintió como el hombre lo apretaba contra él y comenzaba a acariciar su cabello y su espalda con movimientos pausados, limitándose a acariciarle sin seducirle y sollozó más fuerte.  
- Shhh, pequeño…  
Draco dejó escapar otro sollozo desesperado, sintiendo como su pecho se llenaba de ese algo desconocido que lo obligaba a sentir cosas que le asustaban, pero al mismo tiempo le complacían.  
- ¿Qué pasa? –oyó que el hombre preguntaba en un susurro.  
- Soy Draco, Soy Draco Malfoy.  
- Ya lo sé… Vamos, pequeño…  
- Yo… Yo no sé qué es todo esto…  
- No queremos asustarte.  
- Deseó volver con Tom…  
Para Harry fue como si una poción hubiese estallado frente a él, bañándolo de una sensación de frío, dolor y tristeza.  
- Veré la forma de que vuelvas con él…  
- Pero es que no quiero irme de tu lado…  
- ¿Draco?  
- Estoy… mi cabeza y mi pecho son un caos, siento cosas raras y… Quisiera volver con Tom, porque siento que es algo que conozco y sé como llevarlo… Pero no quiero que me devuelvas, mestizo, porque contigo no he sentido miedo, salvo cuando me dijiste que no era Draco Malfoy… Yo… yo no quiero dejar de jugar con Al… Ni dejar de meterme en tu cama… Quiero aprender a leer y conocer el nombre de las estrellas… y acompañar a Al a dejarle flores… Y quiero que la señora Weasley me llame hijo…  
- Shh, todo estará bien, ya lo verás, solo tendremos que aprender a conocernos, ¿vale?  
- Pero me asusta… Con Tom solo tenía miedo cuando me reclamaba para tener sexo, el resto del tiempo todo parecía tan simple… Aquí estoy todo el día asustado, no sé qué esperan que haga y mi pecho siempre está lleno de una cosa que me hace sentir ganas de llorar… Todo aquí es muy confuso… Tú eres confuso…  
- ¿Por qué?  
- ¿No soy de tu gusto? ¿He hecho algo mal?  
- ¿Por qué dices eso?  
- No me has tomado… No sé lo que te gusta, pero si me lo dices puedo aprender, ¿sabes?  
Harry suspiró profundamente.  
- No eres tú… Si eres de mi gusto, ¿sabes? Y no has hecho nada malo… sólo que las cosas no son como las conoces, ¿entiendes?  
El chico negó con la cabeza.  
- Bueno, lo iremos viendo en el camino, ¿de acuerdo? Lo primero es que no tienes que dar nada a cambio, solo tienes que pedirme lo que desees…  
- Pero…  
- Y lo que esté sucediendo dentro de tu pecho pronto se calmará a medida que confíes en nosotros.  
- Quiero estar con Tom, pero no quiero alejarme de ti… y duele.  
- Puedo comprender eso, ¿sabes?  
- ¿No estás enfadado?  
- Nop –el Gryffindor rió bajito –Pero es muy tarde ya, ¿sabes? Así que ve a ponerte el pijama y vete a la cama.  
El chico asintió, mientras se limpiaba las lágrimas que seguían deslizándose por sus mejillas.  
- Necesito lavarme los dientes, ¿sabes? Al dice que debo hacerlo todos los días porque hay una especie de bichos que hacen algo raro en ellos y…  
- ¡Mierda! Lo olvidé –el Gryffindor hizo un floreo con su varita y un cepillo de dientes apareció frente al rubio que suspiró como aliviado.  
- Me estaba lavando con los dedos, ¿sabes? Pero se te ponen los dientes ásperos y los malditos bichos…  
- Caries.  
- Sí esos, hacen un hoyo y se ponen negros y luego tendrán que sacarlos con una máquina. ¿Tú sabías eso?  
- Sí, algo me habían contado –sonrió el moreno.  
- Ya que estamos en esto… Ehh…  
- ¿Qué?  
- La ropa interior… pues… la tuya es muy grande y me queda sueltísima, entonces me roza y tengo unas heridas, ¿quieres que te muestre?  
- No es necesario, mañana te compraré, ¿vale? Y en el baño hay un pote verde con letras rojas, es para las heridas, ponte un poco en ellas, mañana estarás bien, es una poción especial hecha por Severus.  
El chico asintió.  
- ¿Mestizo?  
- ¿Sí?  
- ¿Puedo dormir contigo? Esa cosa en el pecho está muy grande y dura, apenas si me deja tragar y…  
- Vale, ve a cambiarte y hacer lo que debas y luego puedes venir conmigo.  
Harry lo vio salir al rato desnudo y con el pelo húmedo, vio como se ponía el pijama y corría hacia la cama metiéndose entre las sábanas y se pegaba a él.  
El hombre tomó la varita y le secó el cabello, cuando hubo terminado, pasó un brazo bajo el torso del chiquillo y lo apretó contra su pecho, éste se arrebujó contra su cuerpo, buscando su calor.  
- ¿Mestizo?  
- ¿Sí?  
- Quiero aprender a leer como Al.  
- Te enseñaré.  
Hubo unos momentos de silencio.  
- ¿Mestizo?  
- ¿Qué?  
- ¿Puedes llamarme "pequeño" otra vez?  
Harry sonrió en la oscuridad, le dio un beso en el rubio cabello y susurró.  
- Buenas noches, pequeño.  
Sintió un suave suspiro de parte del chico y luego sintió su respiración lenta y acompasada y notó que los latidos de su corazón habían vuelto a un ritmo normal, volvió a besar el rubio cabello y se durmió.


	12. Chapter 12

**NOTA DE PUBLICACIÓN:** **NO ES UNA TRADUCCIÓN.** _Quiero agradecer a mi gran amiga Belatrix_2009 o Profesora McGonagall por darme permiso de subir sus historias y poder compartirla con ustedes. _**NO ES UNA TRADUCCIÓN.**

**Resumen: **- Creo que hemos encontrado un juguetito escondido en las habitaciones del Innombrable –dijo la voz de uno de los Aurores a sus espaldas.  
- Ponedlo con los otros –dijo Harry, sin siquiera dignarse mirar.  
- Suéltenme, malditos bastardos, cuando Tom los encuentre los va a…  
Harry se quedó estático por largos segundos, tratando de regular su respiración.  
¡Esa voz!  
- ¡Cállate ya, mocoso del demonio! –le gritó otro de los Aurores.  
- ¡Hazme callar tú, imbécil!  
Harry se dio vuelta lentamente… Y tuvo que aferrarse del escritorio para no caer, pues una flojedad había invadido sus piernas.

**FORO PRINCIPAL DE LA AUTORA: **http "dos puntos" / / laslagrimasdelfenix "punto" forumfree "punto" it

* * *

**Capitulo Doce  
¿Cómo nació Al?**

* * *

Para Harry ya era casi natural y cotidiano después de un mes, despertar con el calor del cuerpo del chico abrazado a él, descansando sobre su pecho o recargado en su hombro, el chico siempre se pasaba a su cama a mitad de la noche pese a que ahora tenía su propio cuarto y su propia ropa.  
Hasta Molly ya no lo veía con malos ojos y es que comprendían que el chico estaba habituado a dormir con alguien, a sentir el cuerpo de un compañero a su lado, eso ya era inevitable.  
Como inevitable era no darse cuenta que Harry bebía los vientos por él, tal vez no estaba enamorado, pero sí irremisiblemente atraído, aunque jamás se lo demostrase al chico. Se había convertido en su profesor, su compañero de cama y una especie de papá a quien consultarlo todo, pedir permiso hasta para la más simple nimiedad, aquel al que contemplar, analizar, ensalzar, destruir y volver a empezar otra vez, así de complejo e intrigante se había vuelto, porque jamás se podía saber qué pensaba con exactitud a menos que estallase y cuando eso ocurría irremediablemente terminaba parado frente al cuadro de Draco haciéndole las preguntas al único que jamás podría responderle.  
Harry se desesperaba por momentos porque el chico cada vez parecía encerrarse más en si mismo e ir decayendo en un ánimo autodestructor, tal vez no de su cuerpo, sino de su alma.  
Pero aquella mañana al abrir los ojos y ponerse los lentes vio la mirada gris del chico clavada en él.  
- ¿Qué?  
- Te hago un juego si me contestas unas preguntas, mestizo.  
Harry tragó saliva, eso no había pasado más desde la tarde en que Harry le ajustó la ropa.  
- Sabes que puedes preguntar sin darme nada.  
- No… esto te lo pago si respondes… si no olvídalo.  
- ¡Merlín! Pregunta.  
El chico se arrodilló en la cama y se quedó mirándolo fijamente.  
- ¿Cómo nació Al? Quiero decir… Bueno… ehh… Los dos eran hombres, ¿no?  
Harry sonrió.  
- ¡Ya! Si los dos éramos hombres por si no te habías dado cuenta  
- Ahórrate las ironías, mestizo –respondió enfurruñado –No tengo la culpa de ser un bestia.  
- No eres un bestía.  
- Como sea.  
- ¿Qué es verdaderamente lo que quieres saber?  
- Ehh… ¿Cómo lo pusiste dentro? Bueno… ya sé lo del sexo… Pero como logró que creciera… ¡Argh! –el chico se revolvió los cabellos.  
- Tranquilo… Con una poción y con magia.  
Harry vio que el chico se quedaba pensativo.  
- La señora Weasley… la joven…  
- Dile Hermione.  
- Bueno ella. Le pregunté y me dijo que los bebés pasan nueve meses en el vientre… ehh… ¿Por qué se tomó la poción?  
Harry se revolvió un poco el cabello.  
- Bueno… él y yo nos amábamos mucho, ¿sabes? Y decidimos tener nuestra propia familia… Como yo estaba más expuesto a enfrentarme a Voldemort, decidió ser él quien tuviera al bebé.  
- ¿Por qué odias a Tom?  
- Mmm… Antes de que naciera Al no lo odiaba… Solo tenía que enfrentarme a él porque él es… malo…  
- ¿Tom es malo? ¿Por qué?  
"¡Mierda!", pensó Harry.  
- Demonios, Draco… ¿Tú le quieres?  
- ¿Si lo quiero? Ehh… No sé… ¿Qué es querer?  
- Pues…  
- ¿Lo que sientes por Al?  
- ¿Cómo?  
- No sé… –el chico agachó la cabeza –Te he mirado… mmm… ¿Observado?  
- Sí, tal vez esa sea la correcta, sigue.  
- Lo miras como si no hubiera nadie más en el mundo que él… Es como… ¿si fuera un tesoro?  
- Él es lo más importante en mi vida y sí, es como un tesoro, porque es mi hijo con Draco.  
- Ah… Draco… Draco Malfoy –Harry le vio echar una mirada al cuadro –A él también lo miras así…  
- ¿Así cómo?  
- Te brillan los ojos y… –el chico se encogió de hombros –Tus facciones se ponen como… ¡Mierda, qué difícil! Ehh… ¡Ya sé! Como cuando Al te mira a ti.  
- Ya veo… Sí, no sé cómo explicar lo que es querer, ¿sabes? Pero en el fondo es disfrutar de la compañía de otras personas… de hacer lo que sea porque ellos sean felices, tanto si son tus amigos o tu familia… ¡Cuidar unos de otros!  
- ¿Tú…? –el chico levantó la mirada -¿Tú me quieres?  
- Sí, como todos en casa, todos te quieren, Draco.  
El chico sonrió.  
- A él… a Draco Malfoy… ¿tú lo querías como a los demás?  
- Mmm… No.  
- ¿No? –el chico pareció perplejo.  
- A él lo amaba.  
- ¿Amabas? ¿Eso… eso es como querer pero más fuerte?  
- Aja.  
- ¡Ah! Mmm… ¿porque tenían sexo?  
- ¡No!  
- ¡Mierda! Esto es complicado –refunfuñó.  
- Lo entenderás cuando te enamores.  
- ¿Y cómo me enamoro?  
- Solo sucede.  
- ¿Y cómo sabes cuando sucede?  
- Solo lo sabes… en algún momento te das cuenta…  
"¡Merlín, que preguntas más difíciles!", pensaba Harry desesperado.  
- Mmm… Creo… creo que…  
- ¿Qué?  
- Creo que no quiero a Tom… ni a Lucius… –el chico escondió la mirada y susurró –Pero sí te quiero a ti.  
Harry levantó la mano y acarició las mejillas ruborizadas del pequeño.  
- Ahora es mi turno –dijo el chico.  
- ¿Tu turno?  
- Sí… El juego…  
- Ah… ¡El juego!  
- Pero toma la varita y haz esa cosa para cerrar las puertas como lo hace el señor Snape.  
- Mmm. ¿Por qué?  
- Pues… No quiero que Al lo vea…  
"¡Mierda, mierda!", pensó Harry desesperado "¿Con qué me vas a salir ahora chiquillo?, sin embargo, tomó la varita y lanzó el hechizo.  
- Bien, el juego es así, yo voy a hacer algo, pero tú permaneces quieto y me miras… ¿Permanecerás quieto? –preguntó mirándole –Es la regla.  
- Ya… sí, permaneceré quieto.  
- Debes mirar.  
- Vale.  
- Y tienes que jugar hasta el final.  
- ¿Draco?  
- ¿Lo prometes?  
- Ehh… ¿Me tocarás de alguna forma?  
- No, sólo debes mirar lo que yo voy a hacer.  
Harry cerró los ojos por unos minutos.  
- Lo prometo –soltó al fin.  
- Bueno… ¡Pero debes mirar! –reclamó el chiquillo.  
Harry abrió los ojos y le vio sonreír, el chico gateó hasta los pies de la cama y comenzó a desnudarse lentamente sin despegar los ojos de Harry, con movimientos lentos y sensuales.  
- ¡Para Draco!  
- Lo prometiste, mestizo  
- Es que… Sigue…  
Cuando estuvo desnudo acomodó las almohadas y algunos cojines y se recostó y volvió a clavar la mirada en Harry, separó las piernas, dejando a la vista de Harry su miembro, el cual tomó entre sus manos y comenzó a acariciarse, primero con suavidad, luego un poco más rápido mientras este crecía en su mano a la par que el chico emitía los más sensuales gemidos de placer, casi… casi como su Dragón.  
Harry tuvo que tragar saliva y tuvo que reconocer que aunque intentase apartar la vista no lo lograría, era demasiado… excitante, lo más sensual que había vivido en su vida, desde que Draco lo había dejado.  
Sintió como su propia erección crecía violentamente, haciendo un sobre humano esfuerzo logró controlar el impulso de llevarse la mano hacia ella y acariciarse como un poseso.  
El pequeño pronto flexionó las piernas y comenzó a mover sus caderas hacia arriba, mientras que con la mano libre acariciaba su pecho, bajando por su estomago y acariciando su muslo para luego volver a subir, mientras gemía cada vez más excitado, pronunciando de vez en cuando el nombre de Harry, lo que hacia que a éste se le secara la boca y el deseo fuera más intenso. Vio como el chiquillo se arqueó gritando de placer, mientras se acariciaba rápidamente y su semen saltaba hacia arriba, deslizándose luego por la erección y la mano del chiquillo.  
Harry lo vio estirar las piernas y relajarse sobre la cama intentando regularizar la respiración y disfrutando plenamente de su orgasmo, mientras Harry sentía el deseo creciendo cada vez más dentro de él y luchando contra el ansía que sentía de abalanzarse sobre él y tomarlo de una vez.  
Lo vio ponerse de rodillas en la cama y gatear hasta él, tenía una expresión asustada y desconcertada en el rostro. Más que nunca le pareció a Harry lo que era, solo un chiquillo de catorce años.  
- Mestizo –le llamó con voz temblorosa.  
- ¿Qué?  
El chico se metió bajo las sábanas y buscó la entrepierna del moreno tocándolo y retirando la mano rápidamente, haciendo que su rostro se llenara de confusión.  
- Pensé que no te había gustado –murmuró.  
- Es evidente que me ha gustado, ¿no?  
- ¿Por qué no te has acariciado? –y volvió a ponerse de rodillas y mirarlo fijamente.  
- Porque no es correcto.  
- ¿No es correcto?  
- No…  
- ¿Hice algo malo?  
- Sí… No… No lo sé, pequeño –suspiró Harry con el ceño fruncido.  
El chico comenzó a retroceder en la cama asustado y murmuró con voz ahogada.  
- Quita los hechizos, mestizo.  
Harry quitó los hechizos y luego volvió de nuevo su mirada al pequeño rubio, y lo vio ponerse el pijama rápidamente y luego correr rodeando la cama y desapareciendo por la puerta, antes que terminara de cerrarse, Harry escuchó un tenue sollozo.  
Harry se levantó de un salto de la cama y se metió en la ducha rápidamente, donde dejó que un chorro de agua fría resbalara por su cuerpo, llevándose su excitación y ojala también su culpa.  
Sabía perfectamente que todo era su culpa, aquel chiquillo no tenía consciencia de que lo que hacia fuera incorrecto, así había sido enseñado y para él era algo tan natural como comer o dormir.  
Y vamos el sexo no era malo, sólo que el maldito chiquillo solo tenía catorce años, y lo que lo descomponía era pensar que el chiquillo no lo hacia porque él fuera Harry, lo haría con cualquiera que pudiera satisfacer su curiosidad o sus necesidades.  
Tras de pasear una hora por su dormitorio decidió ir a hablar con él, no podía dejarlo creer que estaba enfadado o que había hecho algo realmente malo, sabía que la autoestima del chico estaba por los suelos y las dudas sobre quién era él realmente lo azotaban fuertemente, además de las claras diferencias entre Al y él sobre conocimientos básicos o cosas normales, como salir, ir de compras o simplemente jugar.  
Caminó despacio hasta el cuarto del chico pero no le encontró, así que bajó hasta la cocina, en donde encontró a Molly.  
- ¿Y los chicos?  
- Severus se los ha llevado de compras.  
- ¡Mierda! –exclamó Harry asustado.  
- Al mundo muggle, Harry, allí no lo verán.  
- ¿Y qué han ido a comprar?  
- Al quería una pelota de fútbol para enseñarle a jugar a Draco y Severus quería comprarle al chico un par de zapatillas. Además como se acerca el verano Severus pensó que podría comprarles unos trajes de baño para las vacaciones, irás a la playa con Al, ¿verdad?  
- Sí, al menos un par de días.  
- ¿Llevarás al chico?  
- ¿Me queda otro remedio? Aldebarán no se separa de él en sus ratos libres.  
- Si el chico es, como dice Severus, un ser hecho a base de la magia de Draco… Tal vez esta reconozca la de Al y viceversa, ¿no crees?  
- Puede ser, no había pensado en eso.  
- Pues piénsalo, Harry, el chico no es cariñoso con nadie más que con Al. Es tan arisco y frío en su trato como lo era Draco cuando recién estuvo con nosotros


	13. Chapter 13

**NOTA DE PUBLICACIÓN:** **NO ES UNA TRADUCCIÓN.** _Quiero agradecer a mi gran amiga Belatrix_2009 o Profesora McGonagall por darme permiso de subir sus historias y poder compartirla con ustedes. _**NO ES UNA TRADUCCIÓN.**

**Resumen: **- Creo que hemos encontrado un juguetito escondido en las habitaciones del Innombrable –dijo la voz de uno de los Aurores a sus espaldas.  
- Ponedlo con los otros –dijo Harry, sin siquiera dignarse mirar.  
- Suéltenme, malditos bastardos, cuando Tom los encuentre los va a…  
Harry se quedó estático por largos segundos, tratando de regular su respiración.  
¡Esa voz!  
- ¡Cállate ya, mocoso del demonio! –le gritó otro de los Aurores.  
- ¡Hazme callar tú, imbécil!  
Harry se dio vuelta lentamente… Y tuvo que aferrarse del escritorio para no caer, pues una flojedad había invadido sus piernas.

**FORO PRINCIPAL DE LA AUTORA: **http "dos puntos" / / laslagrimasdelfenix "punto" forumfree "punto" it

* * *

**Capitulo Trece  
Las cosas van cambiando**

* * *

Harry los vio aparecer por la chimenea y sonrió a su pequeño hijo que se abalanzó cargado con un par de bolsas.  
- Hola papi, el abuelo me ha comprado una pelota, ¿ves? –dijo sacándola de la bolsa.  
- Si ya veo, ¿y en qué más te ha consentido el abuelo esta vez?  
- Pues me compró un traje de baño y una toalla nueva.  
Harry vio como el pequeño rubio de catorce años se deslizaba silenciosamente hacia la puerta que comunicaba la cocina con las escaleras hacia los dormitorios.  
- ¿Y a ti qué te han comprado, Draco?  
Harry vio como el muchachito se quedaba envarado y luego se giraba lentamente hacia él, un intenso rubor cubría sus mejillas y evitaba la mirada de Harry.  
- Cosas… ¿Puedo ir a mi habitación, señor Potter? –Harry y Severus enarcaron una ceja, al más puro estilo Malfoy, ¿Harry volvía a ser el señor Potter?  
- En un momento, Draco, primero quiero que me cuentes, ¿qué te ha parecido ir de compras?  
- Draco nunca había ido –acotó su hijo – ¿Verdad, Draco?  
- Le conté a Al que papá viajaba mucho y yo me quedaba en la mansión –dijo el chico acercándose a ellos.  
- El abuelo le ha comprado a Draco dos trajes de baño y dos toallas para la playa, pero él no ha querido creerme que irá con nosotros, ¿verdad papi?  
- Por supuesto que irás con nosotros a la playa –dijo buscando la mirada del chico que se le hurtaba.  
- El abuelo le ha comprado un peluche.  
El muchacho volvió a enrojecer y escondió las bolsas en su espalda.  
- ¿De verdad?  
- A Draco le gustaban los míos pero no ha querido aceptar ninguno, así que le pedí al abuelo que le regalase uno.  
- Son para niños pequeños –alegó el muchacho.  
- No es cierto, ¿verdad papi?  
- Por supuesto, será un bonito recuerdo, ¿puedo verlo?  
El chico negó con la cabeza, enrojeciendo aun más.  
- Muy bien… Vayan a cambiarse, casi ya es hora de cenar –le dijo y el pequeño rubio fue el primero en escapar rápidamente de allí, seguido de Al que les besó antes de salir.  
- El chico no conoce nada de nada –dijo Severus sirviéndose un poco de coñac.  
- Lo imagino, ¿qué ha dicho por el peluche?  
- A decir verdad… No había recordado la petición de Al hasta que en la tienda de pronto se me desapareció. Me he llevado un buen susto, pensé que a lo peor se había escapado o nos habían seguido, algo bastante improbable… Tras buscarle lo encontré mirando embelesado el peluche –Severus se volvió hacia Harry –Es un pequeño Dragón Blanco, como él que una vez hace mucho tiempo le regalaste a Draco  
Harry tragó saliva.  
- ¿Un Dragón blanco?  
- Si mal no recuerdo igual al que pusiste con Draco al enterrarle.  
- ¿Severus?  
- No me mires así, Gryffindor, sólo… Dijo que lo había visto en un sueño…  
- ¿Cómo?  
- Pues, cuando le encontré lo reprendí por no permanecer a nuestro lado, pero parecía no prestarme atención mientras le hablaba, caminaba y cada dos pasos volvía la cabeza para mirarle, hasta que al fin se detuvo y me susurró "Lo he visto en un sueño", sus ojos se llenaron de lágrimas.  
- Y se lo compraste.  
- Al salir de la tienda parecía pensativo y triste, y muy bajo para que Al no le escuchara me preguntó si yo había conocido alguna vez a un Dragón Blanco, "conocido" no visto, ¿entiendes?  
- Aja.  
- Los dejé en el restaurante y me devolví a comprárselo, me estoy volviendo viejo, Potter.  
- El chico se te mete en el corazón, ¿no Severus?  
- No tan rápido, Potter –recriminó el viejo profesor –No tan rápido, aun me sigue pareciendo demasiado… "entrenado" para mi gusto.  
Harry levantó la cabeza para mirarle fijamente.  
- ¿Se te ha insinuado?  
- No… No es eso, Harry –dijo suavizando su tono –Pero se ha comprado zungas, no trajes de baño, dijo que lucirían más su figura y claro a Al tuve que comprarle otras iguales, se supone que es un secreto –dijo a Harry –Así que no digas nada o Al me desollará.  
- ¿Zungas?  
- Ya sabes, esas cosas que parecen calzoncillos, pero más pequeñas.  
Harry primero soltó la carcajada, hubiese pagado por ver la cara de Severus al verlos probarse esas cosas.  
- ¿Se las probaron? –preguntó guasón.  
- Sí y las han desfilado, no sabes la cantidad de babosas y babosos que se han instalado a ver al chico, se movía con una sensualidad, si hasta le han ofrecido posar para una revista de ropa interior.  
A Harry se le había borrado la sonrisa totalmente.  
- ¿Qué les ha dicho?  
- Nada, se ha asustado y me ha mirado con ojos de cordero degollado y tuve que ir a rescatarlo soltándole al muggle que solo tenía catorce años. Pero no creo que haya querido sacarle fotos sino las malditas zungas.  
Harry tuvo que beber un poco de coñac también.  
- Hay que tener más cuidado con él, eso es todo.  
- Es un maldito puto, Harry, nunca dejará de serlo.  
- ¿Le ha coqueteado a alguien durante vuestra salida? –preguntó Harry entornando los ojos.  
- No, lo de las zungas… Ni siquiera creo que lo haya hecho intencionadamente, desfilaba y se miraba como le quedaba cada una frente al espejo, realmente no fue su culpa que llamara tanto la atención.  
- Y ahora Al también tiene una de esas, ¿correcto?  
- Correcto.  
- Y a ti no te gustan, ¿verdad, Severus?  
- ¡Claro que no!  
- Entonces, ¿por qué mierda se las has comprado?  
- Es que se veían tan felices con las que habían elegido.  
- No tienes remedio, Severus, le pones mano dura a Aldebarán es cierto… pero no es menos cierto que a la hora de cumplir sus caprichos no te mides.  
- En todo caso, ¿de qué te quejas? Dime que no disfrutarás de la vista de esas zungas en la playa. Por cierto, el chico no tiene la más puta idea de lo que es una playa, será mejor que se lo expliques antes de llegar allá.

Harry esperó con impaciencia en la mesa junto a todos los demás a que Aldebarán y Draco bajaran a cenar, pero su hijo llegó y dijo que el rubio no bajaría a cenar pues le dolía la cabeza, lo que provocó que Hermione se levantara rápidamente y buscara una poción en el botiquín, a lo cual Ron dio un sonoro bufido. Por su parte Molly ya le estaba llenando una bandeja con un poco de comida y frutas, perdiéndose amabas mujeres en dirección al cuarto del chico.  
Harry fijó la vista en su pequeño hijo, parecía de pronto pensativo y triste.  
- ¿Qué pasa, Al?  
- Es Draco, ha estado todo el día como triste, no se va a morir, ¿verdad papi?  
- Por supuesto que no.  
- ¿Papá?  
- ¿Sí?  
- ¿Por qué Draco no conoce lo que son los restaurantes ni las tiendas?  
- Ya te lo ha dicho él, ¿no?  
- Pero es raro, lo he estado mirando y hay un montón de cosas que no sabe ni siquiera como se llaman.  
- Ehh…  
- Papi, ¿es verdad que a Draco lo tenía preso Voldemort?  
- Ehh… sí.  
- ¿Y Draco es malo? ¿Por qué no debería vivir con nosotros?  
- ¿Dónde has escuchado eso, Al?  
- Pues… –dijo echando una mirada por el rabillo del ojo hacia Ron –Por ahí, ¿es así papi?  
- ¿Se lo has preguntado a él? –preguntó Harry con un nudo en el estómago.  
- Sí… Dijo que era verdad, que él vivía en la casa de Voldemort, pero que no sabía si era precisamente un prisionero… Y que a lo mejor si debería irse de casa porque él no sabía como ser bueno e inocente como yo. ¿Draco se irá?  
- Espero que no, cariño. También debo aclararte que Draco no es malo –dijo lanzándole una mirada reprobadora a Ron que se encogió en su asiento –Sólo es diferente a ti, no vuelvas a tocar este tema con él, seguro que todavía le causa mucho dolor.  
- Como digas, papi… ¿Por qué Draco dice que no es bueno e inocente como yo?  
- Porque cree que hace cosas malas, pero no es así, no es malo que no sepa jugar si ha estado prisionero, ¿verdad?  
- Claro que no, ¿su papi vendrá por él?  
- No lo sé, ¿por qué?  
- Draco ahora no habla de él y cuando le pregunto se pone triste.  
- Esperemos que su papi no venga pronto por él para que Draco se quede con nosotros un tiempo, ¿te parece bien, Al?  
- Sí, me gusta mucho jugar con él, papi.

Harry siguió contestando el sin fin de preguntas que su hijo tenía por hacer sobre la estadía de su nuevo amigo y que Harry trató de contestar lo mejor que pudo.  
Se preguntó si el repentino dolor de cabeza que tenía el pequeño era por las cosas que habían conversado con su hijo, o si el motivo era lo que había sucedido aquella mañana, de cualquier forma que fuera, debía sentirse muy herido.  
Aquella noche esperó en vano sentir el cuerpo del chico deslizándose entre las sábanas, pero el pequeño no acudió.  
Harry se levantó al amanecer, cansado ya de estar en la cama sin poder conciliar el sueño, se dio una rápida ducha y luego salió de la habitación, se asomó primero al cuarto de su pequeño hijo y luego al de Draco donde lo vio dormido abrazado al dragón blanco de peluche, tuvo una pequeña punzada de dolor al ver que Severus tenía razón, era igual al que una vez le había regalado a su Dragón.  
Apartó con suavidad los mechones rubios que caían sobre los ojos del niño y se dio cuenta que en sus largas pestañas había prendidas un par de lágrimas.


End file.
